Seine Tochter, Potter und Er
by tinschchen
Summary: Die Geschichte um die jüngste und vierte Halliwell geht weiter. Helena steht nur ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts bevor. Seid dabei im zweiten Jahr der Freunde und verfolgt, wie Liebe, Dämonen und Magie nicht nur das Leben von Snape auf den Kopf stellen.
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leserinnen, lange habt ihr gewartet ... naja nur ein Monat XD Ich hab mir eben doch nur eine kurze Pause gegönnt. Aber hier ist es: Das zweite Jahr von Helena Halliwell. :) Ich hoffe es wird wieder einige Reviews geben ... dann gibts auch wieder Kekse :D

Für Neulinge: Vielleicht ist es ratsam, mal kurz über den ersten Teil (Seine Tochter, die Dämonenjägerin) zu lesen. Ansonsten kann ich nicht garantieren, dass es nicht verwirrend sein kann.

Viel Spaß :)

**Bei Flourisch & Blotts**

Die Ferien vergingen gegen Ende recht ruhig. Nach dem kleinem Fiasko (war es zumindest in Severus Augen gewesen) auf der Party, hatte Severus Alice Stone nicht mehr gesehen. Das war auch gut so. Es wäre ihm auch viel zu peinlich ihr wieder unter die Augen treten zu müssen. Und welcher Snape blamierte sich schon gerne? Seufzend dachte er daran, dass wenn er seine Tochter nicht hätte, er eigentlich nie in diese Situation gekommen wäre. Aber er würde es bereuen. Das Jahr mit Helena hatte ihm so viel gebracht. Vielleicht war er auch dank ihr eine Spur geduldiger geworden. Was ein Kind nicht so alles ausmachte. Und dass gerade ER dieses Glück hatte, konnte er noch immer nicht fassen. Früher befand er Kinder als nervende Wesen, doch jetzt verstand er sie zumindest im Ansatz ein wenig.  
Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn mussten allerdings die Schulbücher gekauft werden. Severus hatte es so lange aufgeschoben, da er selbst noch Inventur machen musste im Labor, um zu klären, was er brauchte. Daher wurde der Tag in der Winkelgasse zum Großeinkauf verwendet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Während Remus mit Harry und Helena zu Gringotts ging um Geld zu holen, wollte Severus schnell zur Apotheke. Er brauchte keine Anhängsel, wenn er seine Zutaten holte. Vertieft in die Suche nach seinen gebrauchten Sachen, stieß jemand unbeabsichtigt gegen ihn. Sofort fuhr er herum und wollte den Übeltäter mit einem bösen Blick bedenken. Doch als er die zierliche Gestalt vor sich sah, stockte er.  
Entschuldigend lächelte sie ihn an. „Guten Tag Severus! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört haben sollte!", erklärte sie rasch. Alice musterte den Mann vor sich. Er wirkte so viel steifer und verschlossener als auf der Party. Sie wusste ja warum, aber es war erfrischend gewesen, zu zusehen, wie Severus Snape immer lockerer geworden war. „Wie geht es dir?", setzte sie noch die Frage nach. Es war keine Frage, dass es unangenehm schien, dass sie ihn duzte.  
Severus versteifte sich noch mehr. Nur vage erinnerte er sich an diese Frau und an seinen Zustand. Dafür würden die Weasley-Zwillinge noch nachsitzen müssen. „Nein, Sie haben nicht gestört", murmelte er. Dabei betonte er jedoch das ‚sie' besonders. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das ‚du' angeboten zu haben. Aber anscheinend hatte er das unbeabsichtigt getan. „Mir geht es gut, und Ihnen?" Smalltalk. Wieso hielten die Menschen so viel darauf? Er selbst hatte für sowas keinen Nerv. Dennoch stand er da und wartete auf ihre Antwort.  
Es versetzte ihr aus undefinierbarem Grund einen Stich, dass er so auf das ‚sie' zu beharren schien. Doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Mir geht es ebenfalls gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ist Helena auch hier?" Sie hatte nämlich eine Nachricht für das Mädchen. Hoffentlich war sie, wenn sie es erfuhr, nicht böse oder so. Alice war ungern die Überbringerin schlechter Nachrichten.  
Als Antwort nickte er kurz. Die junge Frau suchte anscheinend nach seiner Tochter. Wieso auch immer. Aber sollte sie, als Wächterin des Lichts, nicht ihre Fähigkeit einsetzten können und Helena finden? Doch er sprach es nicht an. „Sie braucht Schulbücher, daher wollte ich sie auch anschließend im Flourish&Blotts wieder wiedertreffen", erklärte er knapp und nahm seine Tätigkeit von zuvor wieder auf. Er sollte keine Zeit vertrödeln.  
„Darf ich Ihnen dann behilflich sein? Immerhin habe ich anscheinend ihren Zeitplan ein wenig durcheinander gebracht", lachte sie und beobachtete ihn kurz. Außerdem sahen 4 Augen ja bekanntlich mehr als 2. Severus wandte sich kurz zu ihr und nickte. Gemeinsam waren sie binnen weniger Minuten fertig. Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker verschwand der Einkauf nach Bezahlung sofort nach Hause und der Tränkemeister bot Alice an, ihm zum Buchladen zu folgen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flourish&Blotts war vollgestopft mit Menschen. Helena klammerte sich an Harry und Remus. Sie wollte nicht verloren gehen in dem Getümmel. Ob ihr Dad schon hier war? Vermutlich nicht. Er hätte bestimmt draußen vor der Tür gewartet. Da die beiden Schüler trotzdem ihre Schulbücher brauchten, kämpften sie sich einstweilen durch den Laden. Gab es irgendetwas gratis heute? Oder waren plötzlich alle auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie noch ihre Schulbücher brauchen? Aber dazu waren viel zu viele alte Menschen hier, und vor allem waren es größtenteils nur Frauen. Helena war es unangenehm hier und da gegen jemanden zu stoßen. Sie kam mit dem Entschuldigungen murmeln gar nicht mehr mit. Außerdem fühlte das Mädchen sich schrecklich benebelt. Auch wenn ihre Kräfte eingedämmt waren, schien gerade die Empathie zu wachsen. Und die vielen Gefühle hier waren erdrückend. Am liebsten würde sie hier rauslaufen und draußen warten. Um sich besser zu konzentrieren ließ sie Harry und Remus los und blieb stehen. Die beiden schienen zu denken, sie würde schon folgen, daher waren sie bald darauf außer Sicht. Völlig hilflos stand die junge Halliwell nun da und erschrak heftig, als plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben, verriet ihr, wer es war.  
„Wo sind die andren beiden? Du könntest leicht verloren gehen in dem Tumult!", erklärte Severus streng seiner Tochter und sah auf sie herab. Sie schien blass um die Nase. Vermutlich konnte sie die vielen Menschen hier auch nicht ausstehen. Die Erleichterung, dass er hier war, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie umarmte ihn plötzlich. Snape ließ es nur kurz zu und forderte sie dann auf, die Umarmung zu lösen. Immerhin waren sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit. An die Hand nahm er sie jedoch, während er die anderen beiden suchte. Wo Alice nun hin verschwunden war, konnte er im Moment auch nicht sagen. Woher kamen all die Leute? Weswegen waren sie hier?

Endlich fand Severus Remus und Potter. Sie hatten einen ruhigen Platz abseits des Trubels gefunden, ebenso wie die Quelle. Ein blonder, breitgrinsender Mann stand da und signierte die Bücher, von denen er ebenfalls herab lächelte. Helena konnte fühlen, wie die vorhin schon labile Stimmung ihres Vaters kippte und sich seine Miene verfinsterte. „Lockhart", knurrte er. Anscheinend kannte er den aufgeblasenen Gockel. Die junge Halliwell rümpfte die Nase. Es war schon ziemlich seltsam, wie sich die erwachsenen Frauen in seiner Nähe benahmen.  
Gerade als Remus und Severus die Kinder drängen wollten, endlich ihre Bücher zu suchen, entdeckte der Blonde sie und kam sofort auf sie zu. „Meine Damen und Herren, auch wenn ich berühmt scheine, so gibt es immer noch jemanden, der MICH in den Schatten stellt! Und hier haben wir ihn: Harry Potter!" Er schnappte Harry am Handgelenk und zog ihn freundschaftlich zu ihm. Natürlich setzten sofort die Blitzlichtgewitter ein. Selbst hier gab es sowas wie Paparazzi, schoss es Heli durch den Kopf.  
Harry wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah und wo er hin sehen sollte. Daher war sein gequälter Blick auf Helena gerichtet, die mitleidig zu ihm blickte. In Fällen wie diesen verfluchte er seine Narbe und sein Schicksal. Konnte er nicht in Frieden leben?  
Severus beobachtete das Ganze mit verschränkten Armen. Da bekam der Junge wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit, wie er wollte. Und das nur, weil Lily für ihn gestorben war und er dank des Schutzes den Fluch überlebt hatte. Dabei hätte das jedem passieren können. Plötzlich zog Helena an seinem Umhang. „Wir müssen ihm helfen! Er fühlt sich äußerst unwohl. Ich kann es fühlen!", flüsterte sie ihm quengelnd zu. Nun sah Severus näher hin und merkte, dass Lockhart mehr Spaß daran hatte, fotografiert zu werden, als Harry. Der Junge wollte gerade flüchte, doch der Grinser hielt ihn immer noch fest.  
Plötzlich löste sich Helena von ihm und ging zu Harry und Lockhart. „Verzeihen Sie Mister, aber Harry muss noch seine Bücher kaufen und sollte seine Zeit nicht vertrödeln!" Sie achtete extra darauf nett und nicht frech zu klingen. Daher setzte sie auch ein unschuldiges Grinsen auf und griff schon mal nach Harrys Arm.  
Gilderoy beugte sich kurz nach unten und lächelte das Mädchen an. „Das junge Fräulein scheint sich ja um ihren Freund zu kümmern. Oder bist du eifersüchtig, weil er neben mir steht?" Bei dem Wort Freund verfinsterte sich Snapes Miene, ebenso wie Helenas Blick verwirrt wurde. Wieso sollte sie eifersüchtig sein? Sie kannte den Kerl nicht einmal. „Wie heißt du denn? Dann werde ich dir deine Bücher auch signieren!", meinte er und lächelte charmant. Schon kramte er nach einem Stift.  
„Helena Halliwell!", antwortete sie artig, während Harry es schaffte, einen Meter zwischen sich und Blondie zu bringen.  
Lockhart hielt inne und musterte sie genauestens. „Halliwell? DIE Halliwells?" Es schien sein Glückstag zu sein! Zwei kleine Berühmtheiten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Hexen und Zauberer, wusste er genau, wer die Halliwell Familie war. Er hatte sich ja lange damit beschäftigt die Mächtigen und Berühmten ausfindig zu machen. „Wunderbar", murmelte er zu sich selber und setzte gleich sein bestes Lächeln auf. Schon fand sich Helena rechts von ihm, während er sich zu seiner linken wieder Harry schnappte. „Wie schön zu erfahren, dass ich ab September zwei so herausragende junge Menschen unterrichten werde! Ja Sie hören richtig meine Lieben! Ich werde das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen!", gab er laut von sich und erntete dafür Applaus und Blitzlichter.  
Nun entglitten Severus seine Gesichtszüge kurze Zeit vollständig. Was hatte Albus sich nur da wieder gedacht? Die Kinder würden doch nichts lernen, wenn der Blonde das Fach übernahm. Anstatt es endlich ihm zu geben, hielt es Dumbledore für nötig, ihn bei den Zaubertränken zu halten. Nun reichte es dem Tränkemeister aber. „Helena! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", sagte er laut genug, damit das Kind es hören konnte. Leider auch einige Umstehenden. Diese wandten sich nur verwundert nach dem Mann um. Doch es war ihm egal. Seine Tochter, war seine Tochter. Sollten sie doch glauben was sie wollten.  
Sofort waren die Kinder bei Remus und Severus. Doch Lockhart folgte ihnen. „Severus Snape, hab ich recht? Ich bin wohl ihr neuer Kollege! Und die Kinder müssen nicht alle Bücher kaufen, ich schenke ihnen nämlich die Exemplare, die sie für meinen Unterricht bauchen. Allesamt signiert!" Gilderoy lächelte Snape an, doch dessen Miene blieb hart. „Ich finde es schön, dass sie ihren Lehrerdienst so ernst nehmen und den beiden Kindern beim Kauf ihrer Bücher helfen!", meinte er weiter.  
Helena fragte sich langsam, wie die Zähne von Lockhart nur so fest im Mund bleiben konnten, wenn er die ganze Zeit seinen Mund so aufriss. Sie spürte auch, wie ihr Dad sich versteifte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Helena zu Wort. „Dad? Können wir endlich gehen? Bitte!" Das Mädchen wollte hier einfach nur raus.  
Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Snape eine Tochter? Er hatte schon von dem Tränkemeister gehört. Und in den letzten Erzählungen hatte er keine Tochter besessen und schon gar keine so mächtige. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, sofern das noch ging. Interessant, schoss es ihn durch den Kopf. Ob adoptiert, oder leiblicher Vater fragte er erst gar nicht. Aber dass dieser Mann ein Kind hatte, erstaunte ihn schon sehr. Ein Angestellter des Ladens brachte ihnen beiden Exemplare von Lockhart, welche er gleich unter dem Aufflammen von etlichen Blitzlichtern unterzeichnete. Anscheinend war er sehr von sich eingenommen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem sie auch endlich die anderen Bücher gefunden hatten, wollten sie so schnell es ging von hier weg. Sie waren auch schon fast an der Tür, als Severus endlich Alice wieder entdeckte. Sie sprach mit einem Mann mit langem blondem Haar. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Der Tränkemeister versuchte Helena und sich unauffällig an den Tratschenden vorbei zu führen, doch man hatte ihn entdeckt. „Oh Severus! Welch eine Überraschung dich hier zu treffen!", kam es, wie immer, gespielt höflich von ihm.  
Snape legte eine Hand auf Helenas Schulter und wandte sich um. Diese Geste war eher zu seiner Beruhigung. „Guten Tag Lucius. Kaufst du etwa für Draco die Bücher?", fragte er mäßig interessiert und wünschte sich einfach verschwinden zu können.  
Lucius nickte und sah zu dem blonden Jungen, der gerade neben ihn trat. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Helena und Harry den Malfoyjungen nicht leiden konnten. Daher tauschten sie untereinander feindselige Blicke aus. „Na sieh an! Der berühmte Potter kann nicht mal in einen Buchladen gehen, ohne auf der Titelseite einer Zeitung zu laden!", spotte Draco und erntete dafür einen missbilligenden Blick von seinem Vater.  
„Eifersüchtig, Malfoy?", keifte Helena und funkelte ihn finster an. Sofort fühlte sie, wie der Druck von Snapes Hand stärker wurde. Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Zunge. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wenn sie so frech war.  
Ein kaltes Lachen war von Malfoy sen. zu vernehmen. „Erstaunlich, wie die Hausrivalität in der Luft hängt. Dabei sind wir doch seit Slytherinhaustagen Freunde, Severus. Deine Tochter sollte sich etwas zügeln! Vielleicht sollte sie sich ein Beispiel an dem schweigsamen Mr. Potter nehmen. Meinen Sie nicht auch, Miss Stone?"  
Die Wächterin war die ganze Zeit über eher ruhig geblieben und hatte die Situation abgeschätzt. Außerdem hatte sie hier und da gekichert, als Remus ihr eine Bemerkung zu geflüstert hatte. Den Mann schienen die Sprechenden ja vollkommen zu ignorieren. „Nun Mr. Malfoy, ich kenne Helena schon seit sie klein ist und ich würde sagen, dass sie heute einfach nur einen schlechten Tag hat." Verstohlen zwinkerte sie der Kleinen zu und steckte sie mit ihren Grinsen an.  
„Falls es nun nichts ausmacht die Herren, sollten wir weiter gehen. Immerhin braucht Harry einen neuen Umhang!", erklärte Remus, der es leid war hier nur stumm rum zu stehen. Angewidert sah Malfoy den Werwolf an, ehe er sich zum Gehen entschied. Besser er ging, als er ließe einen Spruch los, denn es später zu bereuen gab. Eigentlich wollte er ja nur sehen, wie es der kleinen Halliwell ging. Sie schien recht vital. Noch! Mit einem bösen Grinsen schubste er Draco zur Tür hinaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ferienende, Reise nach Hogwarts**

„Dad?", schallte es durchs Haus und Severus faltete schon den Tagepropheten zusammen, als er die Schritte seine Tochter hörte. Was sie wohl nun schon wieder wollte? Er nahm noch schnell einen Schluck Kaffee, ehe sie vor ihm stand und ohne weitere Fragen auf seiner Schoss platznahm.  
„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen!", neckte er sie und sah sie tadelnd an. Auch mit 12 Jahren schien es ihr nicht peinlich zu sein, auch seinen Oberschenkeln zu sitzen. Sie hatte diesen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt, denn man von Kindern nur dann kannte, wenn sie vor hatten ihre Eltern mit Fragen zu durchlöchern.  
Das Mädchen seufzte, ehe sie mit dem begann, was sie schon lange fragen wollte. Harry und Remus hatten sich heute für einen Wandertag entschieden, und so wollte sie die Zeit gleich nutzen. „Gibt es einen Trank, um gewisse Körperteile wachsen zu lassen?", fragte sie unschuldig und setzte ihren „Ich-will-es-einfach-nur-wissen"-Blick auf.  
Das hatte er befürchtet. Irgendwann würden die peinlichen Fragen ja kommen müssen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sich das von selbst klären würde. Außerdem hatte sie doch Schwestern, mit denen sie das klären könnte. Wieso musste also er herhalten? Oder gefiel es ihr ihn zu ärgern? Severus schluckte leer. Diese Frage konnte nur eines bedeuten. „Es gibt einen Trank, der Körperpartien anschwellen lässt. Das ist jedoch nur dazu gut, um jemanden zu ärgern und nicht dafür, was du damit vorhast!"  
Mist, dachte sie sich und verzog den Mund. Das war so unfair. Bei ihren Freundinnen hatte sie es schon gehört, dass bei ihnen schon die Umwandlung begonnen hatte. Und sie, sie war immer noch flach. „Bei Lavender sieht man schon etwas Brust und Hermine hat auch gesagt, dass ihre zu wachsen beginnen … nur ich bleibe auf ewig flach!", klagte das Kind und sah auf ihre Hände, welche auf seinen lagen.  
Auf so ein Gespräch war er wahrlich nicht erpicht. Wer diskutierte schon gerne um das Brustwachstum seiner Schülerinnen? Es war eben doch nicht leicht, alleinerziehender Vater zu sein. Aber da musste man halt durch. „Man kann natürliche Dinge nicht mit Magie fördern! Außerdem wäre das in deinen Augen doch Selbstnutzen und die Folgen wären mal wieder eine Strafe, oder?" Das Kind nickte und ihre Locken wippten mit der Kopfbewegung mit. „Gut dann wäre das geklärt. Hast du denn deinen Koffer schon gepackt?" An ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass dem nicht so war. Severus verengte seine Augen leicht. „Ich hatte dich doch darum gebeten. Und das bereits gestern!", erklang es streng und er schubste sie von seinem Schoss, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er keinen weiteren Aufschub duldete.  
Überrascht sprang sie schnell auf ihre Beine und sah ihn an. „Ich will hier aber nicht weg … es ist so schön hier! Können wir nicht etwas brauen?", quengelte sie. Hier war es doch so schön. Wieso mussten sie wieder ins Schloss? Am liebsten würde sie die ganze Zeit hier sitzen und ihn umarmen.  
Argwöhnisch beäugte er sie. Er hatte die Sommerferien auch genossen in ihrer Nähe, doch es wurde Zeit, wieder ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Letzte Woche war ein Todessertreffen gewesen und er musste Dumbledore davon noch unterrichten. Lucius hatte etwas vor, angeblich hatte er etwas in der Nokturngasse verkauft. Etwas sagte Severus, dass er noch früh genug erfahren würde, was der Blonde geplant hatte. Daher hatte er beschlossen, dass es besser wäre eine Woche früher ins Schloss zu reisen. Helena würde diese Woche bei ihm im Kerker bleiben. Und Harry würde wohl bei Remus bleiben. Normalerweise mussten die Lehrer nur 3 Tage vor Schulbeginn anreisen, aber er wusste, dass Albus gerne zwei Wochen vor Beginn im Schloss war und sich mit den Gemälden und Geistern unterhielt. „Na los, geh packen. Wir können hier nicht ewig rumsitzen. Ich habe zu tun", erklärte er barsch und ging zu seinem Labor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ich nehme ihn sicher nicht mit! Wo soll er denn wohnen, während der Gemeinschaftsraum noch nicht geöffnet ist?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, die Severus Remus soeben stellte. Die Koffer waren gepackt und er und Helena waren abreise bereit. Doch leider hatte er in der Hektik der letzten Tage vergessen, auf den Kalender zu blicken. In der Woche war noch der Vollmond! Harry konnte unmöglich hier bleiben, wo es gefährlich werden könnte. Immerhin war das Rudel bestimmt auch in der Nacht wieder aktiv. Wer immer diese Werwölfe waren, sie würden nicht ruhen, ehe sie das hatten, was sie wollten.  
„Außerdem habe ich soeben erfahren, dass Albus einen Auftrag für mich hat!" Remus Augen glänzten, als er daran dachte. Er hasste es, keine Arbeit zu finden. Immerhin wollte er sich nicht ewig nutzlos fühlen. Hier und da bekam er einen Job, bis man herausfand, was er war. Lykanthropie war alles andere als toll. Er wollte ja Zeit mit Harry verbringen, aber endlich mal wieder arbeiten wäre auch schön. „Wieso fragen wir nicht Molly?", schoss es ihm in den Kopf.  
Das wäre wohl die beste Lösung, dachte Severus und nickte. Die Weasley-Mutter war ja so entzückt von dem Jungen, dass sie ihn sofort aufnehmen würde. Also schrieben sie der Frau einen Brief, auf den prompt eine positive Antwort kam.  
Sowohl Remus als auch Harry und Helena wussten, dass nicht nur das Problem mit dem Übernachtungen der Ausschlag dafür war ihn zu den Weasleys zu schicken. Seit der Party hatte Severus es konstant geschafft die beiden Kinder von einander fern zu halten. Und das aus gutem Grund. Wenn Dumbledores weitläufiger Plan tatsächlich so verlief, wie er glaubte, war es nur gut, wenn Helena nicht irgendwann genauso wie ihr Vater einer Liebe nachtrauerte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Noch während Helena und Snape nach Hogwarts apparierten, wurde Harry von Remus per Flohpulver zu den Weasleys gebracht. Die Kinder verabschiedeten sich, als würden sie sich lange nicht sehen, was Snape nur mit den Augen rollen ließ. Als sie nun endlich in ihrem Zimmer im Kerker stand, seufzte sie. Im Prinzip könnte sie sich, wenn Snape schlief ja zum Fuchsbau beamen. Grinsend schmiedete sie schon den Plan, als sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm. Vorsichtig schlich sie zu ihrer Tür und legte das Ohr an das Holz.  
„Und Sie meinen, dass das nun hilft? Ich dachte, dass man sie in Ruhe lässt, nachdem sie ihre Kräfte einschränken ließ?" Snapes Stimme klang leicht verwirrt mit einer Mischung von Besorgnis.  
Eine weibliche Stimme erklang. „Das dachten wir auch. Aber der Zauber sollte zumindest bewirken, dass kein Dämon rein kommt, bzw. Helena nicht raus kann." Es klang stark nach Alice.  
Anscheinend hatten sie einen Zauber aufs Schloss gelegt. Dann konnte sie den kleinen Ausflug zu Harry ja knicken. Das war echt fies! Leise fluchte sie.  
Severus verengte seine Augen und blickte zur Zimmertür seiner Tochter. Klar, dass sie lauschte. Dabei sollte sie das doch nicht. Alice lachte und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes. „Seien Sie nicht wütend. Nicht mal Grandma Halliwell konnte ihr das Lauschen austreiben", erklärte sie lachend. Dabei war Penny Halliwell selbst jemand, der gerne andere belauschte um alles zu erfahren. Es musste also in der Familie liegen.  
„Helena! Komm her und erklär mir, wieso man nicht lauschen soll!", kam es trotzdem streng von ihm.  
Schuldbewusst zu Boden blickend trat sie aus dem Zimmer. „Jeder Mensch möchte seine Privatsphäre. Aber ihr habt so laut geredet!", verteidigte sie sich. Die beiden haben sie direkt dazu verleitet zu lauschen.  
Sein Blick wurde nur noch strenger und war kurz davor ihr einen Klaps auf den Hinter zu geben. Sofort sah Alice ihn tadelnd an. „Mr. Snape, das ist doch keine Lösung!", erklärte sie empört und legte ihm erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sofort fühlte Severus, wie sein Ärger ein wenig verflog. Was war das nun wieder? Dann wandte sich Alice an Helena. „Das ist eine Form der Empathie! Du kannst jemanden seine Emotionen nehmen, sie lindern, oder andere aussenden. Ich bin von nun an nicht nur deine neue Wächterin, sondern auch deine Lehrerin in solchen Sachen!"  
Severus Blick war empört. Dann hatte sie ihm also eben seine Wut entzogen oder gemildert. Was sollte dieser Mist? Er durfte ja wohl hier in seinen vier Wänden mit seiner Tochter verfahren, wie er wollte!  
Interessiert war ihr Blick nun auf ihre neue Wächterin des Lichts gelenkt. „Das kann ich dann auch? Cool", meinte sie grinsend. Anscheinend hatte sie durch die Bannung ihrer Kräfte endlich ihre Hauptkraft entdeckt. Irgendwie war das perfekt. An ihrem leicht aufbrausenden Vater konnte sie das immer toll üben.  
Sofort sah er sie streng an. „Untersteht euch mich als Übungsobjekt anzusehen! Das verbiete ich! Sonst wirst du deine GANZEN Kräfte aufgeben!" Eigentlich meinte er es ja nicht so, dennoch hatte er es gesagt. Immerhin war es äußerst unfair einem Kind seine Kräfte wegzunehmen und sie dann, wenn sie wiederkamen, mit allem auf einmal klar kommen. Man sollte stets lernen, mit allem gut umgehen zu können. Aber er würde nicht Versuchskaninchen spielen. Alice kicherte bloß. Dieser Mann dürfte noch interessant werden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im Schulleiterbüro**

Die Woche verging wie im Fluge und schon bald war es soweit: Der erste September stand am morgigen Tage auf dem Plan. Inzwischen waren alle Lehrer ausnahmslos wieder da. Daher hatte Helena schon ein paar Stunden bei Hagrid und Fang verbracht und musste noch Hausaufgaben machen. Severus war nur froh, ein paar Stunden allein zu haben um mit Dumbledore reden zu können.  
„Ich denke, dass er etwas plant. Sein Gehabe und sein Gerede zeugt sehr stark davon. Aber ich konnte nicht herausfinden, was es ist!" Das wurmte Severus sehr. Er schritt in Dumbledores Büro hektisch auf und ab und blieb schließlich stehen.  
„Severus! Setz dich doch. Wir werden es schon früh genug erfahren. Ich möchte wegen etwas anderen mit dir reden!", bat Albus seinen jungen ungestümen Freund und wartete geduldig, bis er platznahm. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und stützte die Arme auf den Tisch ab. „Es ist erfreulich, dass du Harry bei dir aufnimmst. Du und Remus könntet ihn nicht nur schützen, sondern ihn auch etwas lehren. Vielleicht solltest du, oder Remus den Vormund übernehmen!", schlug er vor.  
Severus verzog das Gesicht leicht. Den Vormund von Potter spielen? Wer war er denn? Die Wohlfahrt? Lieber sollte Remus das übernehmen. Auch wenn es schwer werden würde. Immerhin war er Werwolf und nicht jeder Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums war verständnisvoll. „Versuch bitte, Lupin dafür einzutragen! Das wäre mir lieber!", erklärte er mit gedämpften Ton. „Außerdem plagt mich eine Frage: Wieso ist Lockhart der neue Lehrer?" Die Worte klangen beinahe Vorwurfsvoll. Wieso konnte denn nicht er endlich den Posten bekommen. War er etwa so unqualifiziert?  
Ein Seufzer erklang und Albus lehnte sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel. „Du weißt, was du mir versprochen hattest, mein Junge! Du würdest alles tun, was ich sage! Und ich will noch nicht, dass du dieses Fach unterrichtest. Die Wunden, die nun endlich zu heilen scheinen, sind immer noch tief. Zu tief. Dieses Fach würde dir nicht gut tun!", erklärte er ruhig und sah Snape über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.  
Unweigerlich griff seine rechte Hand abwesend an seinen linken Unterarm. Es war nicht verschwunden, bloß verblasst. Und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er noch irgendwo da draußen sein musste. Allein dieser Gedanke jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Das einzige, das er bisher wirklich gefürchtet hatte. Die Rückkehr des Lords! Jetzt, da er eine Tochter hatte, gab diese Befürchtung noch mehr Sorgen. „An mein Versprechen erinnere ich mich noch gut genug!", murmelte er abwesend und schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab.

_Es war seine Schuld. Wieso hatte er auch gelauscht und das Gehörte dann gleich berichtet? Hätte er nicht zuvor seine Worte abwägen sollen? Darüber nachdenken, was sie bewirken könnten? In IHM auslösen könnten? Nun hatte der dunkle Lord entschieden: Die Potters mussten sterben! Lily! Was hatte er nur getan? Sie würde sterben und er war schuld. Sein Leben war verwirkt. Er brach in Tränen aus und an Ort und Stelle zusammen. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Was würde sein Leben noch bedeuten, wenn sie tot wäre? Auch wenn sie noch lebte, wie lange würde es noch so sein? Der Lord versprach zwar, sie zu schonen, doch sein Blick sagte anderes. Sie würde ebenso sterben wie dieser verdammte Potter und sein Bengel. „Oh Lily, was hab ich nur getan?", wimmerte Severus in die Nacht hinein und drückte sich den Zauberstab unter die Kehle. Das Gras unter ihm war ausgetrocknet. Aber er wollte es ja nicht bequem haben und wenn sein Blut über den Boden lief, würden die getrockneten Halme bestimmt froh darüber sein. Es war ein heißer Sommer, dennoch trug er wie immer seinen dunklen Umhang. Plötzlich wurde sein Zauberstab aus seinen Händen gerissen und landete ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt im Dunkeln. Wer war es, der ihn hier störte und seine verletzliche Seite sah? Doch er konnte keine Wut aufbringen. Zu zerstört war er im Moment. Sein einziger klarer Gedanke galt der Tatsache, dass er sterben wollte. Und da trat auch schon der Entwaffner aus dem Schatten. Dumbledore. „Was wollen Sie? Töten Sie mich schnell und schmerzlos, ach was, das mit den Schmerzen ist mir egal!", bat er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Doch der Mann war nicht hier um zu töten. Angewidert blickte er auf das schwarze Bündel zu seinen Füßen. Wie tief war dieser Mensch gesunken, und das nur wegen Hass und verflossener Liebe. Im Moment fand er es erbärmlich auch wenn es das nicht war. „Ich werde dich nicht töten!", kam es streng und angewidert von ihm.  
Erstaunt sah Severus auf und erkannte, mit welch großer Abscheu man anblickte. Aber das kannte er ja zur Genüge. Nie war man ihm anders begegnet. Nur einmal hatte er sich geborgen gefühlt, doch dann hatte er einen Fehler begangen und sie war verschwunden. Das war ja auch der Grund gewesen, weswegen er damals mit Lucius zu dem ersten richtigen Todessertreffen gegangen war. Voldemort hatte ihn bereitwillig aufgenommen und er gehörte endlich zu einer Gruppe, in der man ansehen erlangen konnte. Doch das würde er nun aufgeben, wenn man doch nur Lily irgendwie retten könnte. Seine Lily. Erneut beutelte ihn ein Schluchzanfall.  
„Das ist ja erbärmlich! Was würde Tom nur dazu sagen, wenn einer seiner treusten Schoßhündchen hier liegt und heult wie ein Kind. Los steh auf und kratz dein kleines bisschen Ehre, dass du noch besitzt, zusammen!", sprach Albus kalt und zielte immer noch auf Severus. Der Junge war ein guter Schüler gewesen und von Zeit zu Zeit hatte er Mitleid für ihn empfunden. Doch nun war alles was er dem Mann noch entgegenbringen konnte Abscheu. Und die ließ er ihn nun spüren.  
Wie ein alter Mann rappelte sich der Todesser auf und sah zu Boden. „Ich möchte kein Schoßhund sein", wimmerte er, „er …er will …" Weiter kam er nicht mit sprechen. Wie erbärmlich er sich im Moment vorkam. Er verabscheute sich selbst. Hass und Wut stieg in ihm auf. Sofort stürzte er sich wieder auf seinen Zauberstab, doch ein Stupor traf ihn hart und warf ihn weit zurück. Keuchend blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen.  
„Hör AUF! Du widerst mich an. Man kann seinen Problemen nicht entkommen und schon gar nicht mit so etwas. Selbst Schuld bist du, da du ihm das erzählt hast, was du belauscht hattest. Hättest du nachgedacht und deinen ach so messerscharfen Verstand eingesetzt, wäre dir aufgefallen, auf wen er dabei kommen könnte. Als ich erfuhr, dass du es ihm berichtet hast, habe ich begonnen einen Plan zu entwickeln! Vielleicht kann man die Potters retten!" Albus senkte seine Stimme und wandte sich ab.  
Retten? Lily konnte man noch retten? Sofort war Snape hinter Dumbledore. „Sie können sie retten?", kam es hoffnungsvoll und der Mann nickte. Eine Woge der Freude und Hoffnung zwang Severus wieder in die Knie.  
„Doch du musst mir eines Versprechen …", begann Albus, doch Snape unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich würde alles tun, um zu helfen und sie am Leben zu erhalten! Einfach alles!", flüsterte Severus und sah zu Dumbledore auf, der sich eben umwandte.  
Genau das hatte er erwartet. Sein Plan funktionierte jetzt schon perfekt. Punkt für Punkt würde er zum Sieg führen. Er würde zwar Opfer verlangen, aber Menschen wie Severus konnte man ja opfern. „Schwöre es!", verlangte der Anführer des Phönixordens. Eifrig nickte der junge Mann._

„Severus?", erklang unsicher Albus Stimme. Der Junge schien im Gedanken versunken. Vermutlich dachte er gerade wirklich an den Tag. Damals war er ziemlich hart zu ihm gewesen. Doch nach und nach waren sie Freunde geworden. Albus tat es fast schon leid, den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich zu so viel Leid gezwungen zu haben. Und jetzt, da er eine Tochter hatte, war es an der Zeit ihn von seinen Versprechen zu entlassen. Zumindest zum Teil. Der Schulleiter würde ihn bestimmt nicht zwingen zurück zu Voldemort zu kehren, sollte dieser zurückkommen.  
Der Tränkemeister zuckte aus seinen Gedanken. So nachdenklich, wenn er nicht alleine war, war er selten. Und wenn, dann nur bei seinem alten Mentor. Hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht damals davon abgehalten sich selbst zu töten, würde es Helena gar nicht geben. „Verzeih mir meine Unaufmerksamkeit und meine Frage. Dennoch finde ich, dass es kompetentere Zauberer gebe, die das Fach zu unterrichten wissen."  
Albus nickte. „Ich weiß, aber er wollte unbedingt. Er hätte sogar dafür gezahlt", erklärte er abwesend. Er hatte noch nie so jemanden erlebt. Nicht einmal Tom Riddle war so hartnäckig gewesen. Aber was solls. Lockhart würde schon nichts anstellen. Solange er den Kindern nur das beibrachte, was wichtig war, würde es ja keinen Ärger geben. „Nachdem das nun geklärt wäre, würde ich dich bitten, endlich der Einladung von Lucius nach zu gehen. Vielleicht erfährst du dadurch, was er vorhat, wenn er es schon bei den Treffen nicht preisgibt. Helena wird schon nicht sein Manor in die Luft jagen!", lachte Dumbledore, als er Severus argwöhnische Miene sah. Auch er war neugierig geworden. Was wollte Malfoy nur, wenn er Severus plus Tochter einlud. Da steckte bestimmt mehr als nur Freundschaft dahinter.  
Nur widerwillig stimmte der Zauberer zu. Dann würde er noch heute einen Brief schicken. Sonst würde er es vergessen, oder eher verdrängen. Den vergessen hatte er bisher noch nie etwas. „Wie du wünscht."  
Albus grinste. Er musste immer wieder daran denken, wie toll es doch war, dass Severus die Freuden des Vaterseins erfahren durfte. Und es würde ja noch weiter gehen. Man merkte bereits nach dem einen Jahr, dass bei ihm schon Veränderungen stattgefunden haben. Es war schön, wenn man bedachte, was Severus schon alles durchgemacht hatte. Und für den größten Teil war auch er verantwortlich gewesen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn sich wieder schuldig fühlen. Vielleicht war es Zeit ihn aus seinem Versprechen zu entbinden. Doch darüber musste er noch nachdenken. Immerhin lebte jetzt Harry bei ihm. Und war nicht ein Teil der Forderung gewesen, den Jungen zu schützen? Albus wusste selbst nicht mehr, was er wirklich wollte. Dass Severus ein Kind haben würde, war niemals vorgesehen und warf seinen Plan etwas um. „Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich für Morgen vorbereitest. Und grüß Helena von mir!", verabschiedete der Schulleiter seinen Schützling. Severus nickte bloß, bevor er ging.

tbc

_Reviews sind natürlich wieder erwünscht und gern gesehen *schon mal Kekse in Ofen schieb*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Frühstück der Lehrer**

_Alles um sie herum war dunkel. Wo war das Licht von eben hin? Sie war doch gerade noch auf einer schönen Blumenwiese gewesen und nun war sie in einer riesigen Höhle. Kein Laut, außer ihr Atem und ihre Schritte die von den Wänden wiederhallten. Hier war sie doch schon einmal gewesen, oder etwa nicht? Vorsichtig schritt sie voran, bis sich ein langer und unheimlicher Schatten vor ihr aufbäumte. Ein Zischen war zu Vernehmen, ehe das Ding auf sie zu sauste und sie fressen wollte._

Schreiend wachte Helena in ihrem Bett im Kerker auf. Ihr Pyjama klebte an ihrem Körper. Trotz der Kälte im Kerker hatte es ihr den Schweiß aus den Poren getrieben. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, bis plötzlich ihre Zimmertüre geöffnet wurde. „Helena?", erklang ihr Name besorgt.  
„Dad", wimmerte das Kind und krabbelte sofort auf dessen Schoß sobald er auf ihrer Bettkante saß. Zitternd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinem schwarzen Umhang. Wie spät es wohl war, und warum war er noch wach?  
Automatisch schlossen sich seine Arme um sie. Das das war früher nicht so selbstverständlich gewesen. Sie war klitschnass. „Helena, zieh dich bitte um", bat er sie sachte. Doch er fühlte wie sie sich weigerte aufzustehen. „So schlimm?" Was hatte sie denn so verstört?  
Das Kind nickte. „Da war eine riesige fette Schlange, die mich fressen wollte!", flüsterte sie und knuddelte sich mehr an den Oberkörper ihres Vaters. Früher hätte er das wohl nicht zu gelassen. Aber diesen Verdienst konnte sie sich selbst zuschreiben. Immerhin hatte sie aus Severus Snape ein bisschen einen Menschen gemacht.  
Eine riesige Schlange? Severus Gedanken wanderten prompt zu Nagini. Aber das Tier war schon lange nicht gesehen worden. Angeblich wussten die anderen Todesser auch nicht, wo sie war. Und das war nur gut so. Immerhin benahm sich die Schlange manchmal so wie der Lord. „Hier gibt es keine großen Schlangen", erklärte er beruhigend und streichelte über ihren Rücken. Er genoss diese Momente mit seiner Tochter. Was täte er nur ohne sie? „Und nun zieh dich bitte um! Die Schule beginnt heute und du willst doch nicht krank sein, oder?" Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, schubste er sie einfach von seinen Beinen.

Helena zog sich um, konnte aber danach nicht mehr schlafen. Darum schlich sie in das Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Doch er war nicht im Bett, sondern saß an einem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas. Langsam trat das Mädchen an ihren Vater heran und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um über seine Schulter zu blicken. Dabei streifte ihr Blick die Uhr. Es war bereits 2 Uhr morgens.  
„Man klopft, wenn man eintritt!", tadelte er sie streng und sah über seine Schulter in ihr neugieriges Gesicht. Sie wurde rot und er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Man konnte es ihr so oft man wollte sagen, sie vergaß es stets und wurde dann aus Scham rot.  
„Tut mir leid … ich kann nicht mehr einschlafen", murmelte sie und sah ihren Dad verlegen an. Sie mit 12 Jahren, sollte sich doch nicht mehr von einem Traum einschüchtern lassen. Aber sie konnte nie bei solchen Träumen sagen, ob es einer war, oder ob es eher ein Vision-Traum war.  
Severus seufzte, dass hatte er befürchtet. Er selbst konnte noch nicht ins Bett, weil er noch diesen Brief an Lucius schreiben wollte. Manchmal war Dumbledore wirklich unfair. „Leg dich ins Bett, und schlaf!", seufzte er und setzte die Feder wieder an.  
Helena strahlte und warf sich in sein Bett. Es roch immer so schön nach verschiedenen Kräutern, so wie ihr Vater selbst. „An wen schreibst du?", fragte sie neugierig, nachdem sie sich in seine schwarze Samtdecke gewickelt hatte.  
Schnell unterzeichnete er den Brief, ehe er antwortete. „An Mr. Malfoy! Wir werden die Einladung zum Essen annehmen. Keine Widerworte!", erklärte er streng, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Ihm gefiel das Ganze genauso wenig. Aber da mussten sie durch. Sie beide. „Und nun schlaf!", erklärte er und nahm seinen Pyjama aus dem Schrank und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Obwohl er spät ins Bett gekommen war, und ihr auch noch mindestens eine Stunde fehlte, waren beide schon früh wach. Immerhin war heute der 1. September und die Schüler gegen Abend eintreffen. Doch heute war der Tag, an dem die Lehrer schon alle wieder da waren und es war Tradition, dass sie heute gemeinsam frühstückten. Helena sollte mitkommen, da Snape sie nicht alleine lassen wollte. Er wusste ja, was sie anstellen konnte. Und er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, einen großen Reparo anzuwenden, oder wieder eines seiner Bücher zu vermissen.  
Das Kind war aufgeregt. Sie war zwar schon ein paar Mal im Lehrerzimmer gewesen, aber da waren sie alle Lehrer gewesen. Jetzt war es noch vor der Schulzeit. Vermutlich würden die Lehrer von ihrem Urlaub reden. Helena konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass die Professoren Urlaub machten oder wo.

„Komm beeil dich!", vernahm sie Snapes strenge Stimme. Helena trödelte im Badezimmer, weil sie nach dem Duschen ihren flachen Oberkörper betrachtet hatte. Sie wollte auch endlich so wie Hermine und Lavender angeben können, dass sie schon so weiblich sind. Schnell zog sie sich ihr T-Shirt über und folgte ihrem Dad in die große Halle. Dort staunte sie nicht schlecht.  
Alle Tische waren mal wieder weg und in der Mitte war ein riesiger Tisch. Dumbledore saß mittig und erhob sich freudig, als er Severus und Helena eintreten sah. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden! Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen und freut euch schon darauf, endlich wieder Unterricht zu haben!"  
Naja. Helena verzog leicht das Gesicht. Die Ferien waren viel zu kurz gewesen. Aber heute Abend würde sie endlich wieder Harry sehen können. Und Ron und seine Geschwister. Ginny würde ja auch endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Nachdem Severus Helena leicht anstieß, grüßte sie mit einem höflichen „Guten Morgen".  
Hagrid lachte. „Komm her, meine Kleine! Fang hat dich gestern vermisst, wieso bist du nicht noch einmal vorbeigekommen?" Der Halbriese klopfte auf einen leeren Stuhl neben seinem. Anscheinend hatte er schon geahnt, dass sie mitkam.  
Helena lachte und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Tut mir leid, Hagrid. Aber ich hatte noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu machen", erklärte sie mit einem ein wenig verzogenen Mund.  
„Hättest du nicht getrödelt, hättest du das schon lange erledigt!", schnarrte Snape und ließ sich auf einen Platz gegenüber von Helena nieder.  
Helena biss sich auf die Lippen um nichts Freches zu sagen. Sie wusste, wie wenig er Ungehorsam und ungesittetes Verhalten mochte. Und seine Nerven schienen schon gespannt genug zu sein, weil die Schüler heute wieder kamen. Die innigen Momente, die sie in den Ferien gehabt hatten, würden wohl weniger werden. Nachdem ihr dies klar geworden war, stocherte sie nur noch in ihrem Frühstücksmüsli herum.  
„Severus? Remus hat die Papiere unterschrieben. Dennoch brauchen sie jemanden, der sicher geht, wer Harry aufnimmt an Vollmondnächten. Ich habe ihnen erklärt, dass du dich sicher gerne um den Jungen kümmern wirst!", lächelte Dumbledore und biss herzlich in ein gebuttertes Brötchen.  
Der Tränkemeister, der sich soeben seinem Kaffee gewidmet hatte, verschluckte sich. Er durfte also Babysitter spielen, wenn der Werwolf wieder sein Tier raus ließ. Severus rieb seinen Nasenrücken. Remus konnte ja nichts dafür und irgendwo hatten sie sich ja angefreundet über das vergangene Jahr. „Nun denn, ich hoffe, dass Potter das auch zu schätzen weiß!", knurrte er. Immerhin hatten die Dursleys den Jungen endgültig aus dem Haus geworfen. Daran war vielleicht er ein Stückchen schuld gewesen.  
Das Kind wurde hellhörig. Hatte Remus etwa Harry adoptiert? Oder was sollte das sonst bedeuten? Doch sie fragte nicht, da ihr Vater ihr schon tadelnde Blicke zuwarf. Lag wohl daran, dass sie in den letzten Minuten mehr Müsli auf den Tisch verteilt hatte, als in ihren Mund verschwand. Vermutlich würde er ja sowieso nicht antworten. Und sie wollte nicht unartig sein, wenn er bei seinen Kollegen saß.  
Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich. Dieses Kind schien wieder einmal ihre Manieren vergessen zu haben. Der Tisch sah um ihre Müslischüssel herum aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. „Helena! Würdest du bitte anständig essen, oder gar nicht?", fuhr er sie an und sah, wie sie aus einem Gedanken schreckte.  
Das Kind verzog leicht den Mund und schob die Schüssel von sich. Wenn es ihm nicht passte, wie sie aß, dann eben nicht. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie und senkte den Kopf.  
Leich verwirrt sah er sie an. Was war nun wieder los? Dieses Kind warf immer noch Rätsel auf und brachte ihm zum Nachdenken.  
Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war immer wieder witzig den beiden zu zusehen. „Ich glaube, dass Helena bedenken hat, ob du auch noch so nett bist, wie in den Ferien sobald der Unterricht begonnen hat!", sprach er aus.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah die junge Halliwell den Schulleiter an. Woher wusste er das? Konnte er so gut beobachten, oder hatte er einfach nur in ihren Gedanken gestöbert?  
Severus Augenbraue wanderte indes nach oben. So war das also. Sie war die ganze Zeit über schon so seltsam wegen so etwas. Das war doch absurd. Sicher würden sie nicht mehr stundenlang beisammen sitzen können, aber sie konnte doch immer an einem Abend vorbei kommen. Dass sie so an ihm hing war ihm neu, aber dem war er nicht abgeneigt.  
„Nun gut, ich habe euch noch etwas anderes zu verkünden. Ich habe vor eine Sekretärin einzustellen und habe auch schon eine gefunden. Meiner Meinung nach, muss sich ja schließlich jemand um die ganzen Papiere kümmern, die ins Haus flattern!", erklärte Dumbledore, während sich das große eicherne Portal öffnete.  
Eine dunkelhaarige Frau trat ein und schenkte der Runde ein Lächeln. Ein erfreutes „Alice!", entkam Helena. Severus wusste nicht recht, was er machen sollte, daher entschied er sich wie alle seine Kollegen aufzustehen und die neue Angestellte willkommen zu heißen. „Guten Tag euch allen. Ich bin Alice Stone. Hoffentlich werden wir gemeinsam gut auskommen!", meinte sie augenzwinkernd.  
„Dann fehlt nur noch Lockhart!", seufzte Albus. Und der würde sich wohl erst am Abend blicken lassen und eine große Show abziehen. Wieso hatte er ihn bloß eingestellt?

Nachdem alle wieder platzgenommen hatten und Helena Alice in Beschlag genommen hatte, redeten McGonagall und Dumbledore mal wieder über die Ankunft der Erstklässler und das man vernommen habe, das Peeves wieder einmal etwas plane. Der Poltergeist schien immer irgendeine Dummheit im Sinn zu haben. Nur Dumbledore und dem blutigen Baron schien er Gehör zu schenken. Helena selbst war schon einmal zum Opfer dieses Nervenbündels geworden. Doch im Moment waren ihre Gedanken nur bei Alice.  
„Und wann beginnst du mir beizubringen, wie ich dieses Empathizeugs mache?", wollte das Mädchen der Wächterin entlocken und sah dabei kurz zu ihrem Dad. Das könnte unheimlich hilfreich sein.  
Alice lachte. Sie ahnte, was das Kind vorhatte. „Der Unterricht wird früh genug beginnen. Aber missbrauche deine Kräfte nicht! Du kennst die Regeln!" Die Dunkelhaarige versuchte Gideons Stimme zu imitieren. Der Älteste war auch ihr Mentor gewesen und sie hatte noch gut seine tadelnde Stimme im Kopf.  
Severus hingegen konnte es nicht ganz verstehen. Was sollte nun diese junge Frau als Sekretärin hier anfangen? Würde sie da überhaupt etwas zu tun haben? Vermutlich wäre sie nur das Mädchen für alles. In seinen Gedanken sah er sie schon Kaffee kochen und Süßigkeiten holen für Albus. Andererseits würde sie ja auch seiner Tochter etwas beibringen. Unbedacht hing sein Blick bei Helena und der jungen Frau. Beide schwatzten und lachten. Das was auf der Party geschehen war, empfand er immer noch als peinlich. Sie hatte ihm geholfen und seither nicht mehr erwähnt.  
Mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln sah Albus, wie Severus die beiden jungen Frauen begutachtete.


	5. Chapter 5

Ein Hauself kam und wollte Helenas Sachen in den Turm bringen. Doch Severus war dagegen. Das Kind sollte selbstständig sein und sich nicht bedienen lassen. Das wusste Helena, dennoch hatte dieses Thema für die beiden einen Streit eröffnet. Und das gleich nach dem Mittagessen.  
„Du hättest mir ja sagen können, dass ihr vorhabt mich hier einzusperren!", sprach das Kind erneut das Thema der letzten halben Stunde an. Ihr war der Schutzzauber alles andere als recht und das ließ sie ihn nun spüren.  
„Das ist keine Entscheidung, die man mit einem Kind trifft!", erwiderte er. Seine Stimme duldete keine Widerrede. Wieso verstand sie es nicht, dass sie sie nur schützen wollten?  
Sie wusste, dass sie sich mal wieder nah an der Grenze befand. Seine Nerven schienen gespannt zu sein. Das lag nicht nur an dem Streit, sondern auch am Schulbeginn. Daher entschied sie sich, nichts zu sagen, sondern geräuschvoll in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Severus unterdrückte den Drang ihr nachzugehen und ihr für ihre Frechheit einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben. Doch er zählte bis zehn, beruhigte sich zu einem gewissen Grad und widmete sich seinen Unterlagen für den Unterricht.  
Schläfenreibend versuchte er, seinen Schreibtisch wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, den Helena vorher im Eifer des Streits leicht durcheinandergebracht hatte. Dieses Kind! Dafür allein hätte sie mehr als eine Strafe verdient. Kopfschüttelnd wühlte er sich weiter durch das Papierchaos, bis seine Fingern auf ein Buch stießen.  
Vorsichtig zog er das Fotoalbum hervor und klappte es auf. Ihr erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk an ihn. Nachdenklich blätterte er es durch. Wie gern er sie schon früher bei sich gehabt hätte. Dann wäre sicher alles anders gelaufen. Auch wenn er schon damals Todesser gewesen war. Er hätte einen Weg gefunden. Für seine kleine Familie.  
Er stoppte bei einem Bild, dass Helena als Baby in den Armen ihrer Großmutter zeigte. Wie hätte er damals reagiert, wenn Patty es ihm gesagt hätte? Wäre er zum Mustervater geworden? Ach was. Aber interessant wäre es schon gewesen zu sehen, wie sie sich in den 10 Jahren gemacht hatte. Was sie so erlebt hatte.  
„Dad?", erklang es wehmütig und ein dunkler Haarschopf drängte sich in sein Blickfeld. Helena kletterte auf seinen Schoß.  
Er legte das Fotoalbum weg und sah sie streng und prüfend an. „Bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?", wollte er streng wissen.  
Sie nickte, antwortete aber schnell als er ihr einen vielsagenden Blick gab. „Ja, es tut mir leid!", murmelte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich … will nur nicht weg von dir … und ich mag das Gefühl nicht, dass ich mich nirgend mehr hinbeamen kann. Da fühlt man sich eingeengt", erklärte sie ihm leise und vergrub sich in seinem Umhang.  
Automatisch legte er seine Arme um sie. Wie sollte er nur jemals ihre Art und Weise verstehen? Aber würde es dann auch so aufregend sein, das Vatersein zu ergründen? Er sagte nichts und genoss nur den Moment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Endlich war es Abend und Helena stand schon gespannt vor dem großen Portal und wartete darauf, dass die Kutschen mit den seltsamen Pferden kamen. Dann würde sie endlich Harry, Hermine und Ron sehen. Und Ginny! Ihrem Vater hatte sie gesagt, sie würde schon mal in den Turm gehen und ihre Sachen auspacken. Hatte sie auch getan, nur war sie damit schneller fertig gewesen als erwartet. Nun hatte sie Zeit auf ihre Freunde zu warten. Wer wollte schon alleine in der Halle sitzen? Endlich konnte sie die erste Kutsche erblicken und grinste, als die Tür aufsprang und Ginny raushüpfte.  
Helena lief sofort auf ihre Freundin zu. „He Ginny, wo sind Harry und Ron?", fragte sie aufgeregt, während sie die Rothaarige umarmte. Doch es war fast so, als erhielte sie sofort die Antwort. Eine Vision ließ sie erstarren und zeigte ihr wie Harry und Ron gegen eine Backsteinmauer knallten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Seit Mum und Dad mich ins Abteil gebracht haben, habe ich die beiden nicht gesehen", gab sie kleinlaut zu und folgte ihrer Freundin ins Schloss.  
Seltsam, dachte Helena und sah sich noch einmal um. Waren die beiden etwa nicht durch die Absperrung gekommen? Aber wieso? Ihre Gedanken waren sofort bei dem kleinen Hauselfen, der sie gewarnt hatte. Hatte das etwas damit zu tun? Vielleicht sollte sie zu ihrem Dad gehen und ihm das erzählen. Wenn er es rausfand, würde er sowieso wieder fuchsteufelswild werden. Und einen weiteren Streit wollte sie heute nicht erleben.

Da Ginny sowieso in diesen kleinen Raum gehen musste um zu warten, versuchte Helena ihren Dad auszumachen. Er war noch nicht in der Halle. Vielleicht war er ja noch in seinen Räumen. Eilig hastete sie zum Kerkerabgang und wurde dabei von jemandem umgestoßen. Ein leises Autsch ließ sie vernehmen, während ein blonder Haarschopf mit gehässigem Gesichtsausdruck über ihr auftauchte.  
„Ist das kleine Mädchen hingefallen?", feixte er und das Lachen seiner Gorillas. Dann schnipste Malfoy und Goyle packte die junge Halliwell am Kragen. Als Helena vor Draco stand, oder eher fast hing, sah er sie angewidert an. „Ich finde es toll, dass Snape zu uns zum Essen kommen wird, aber das DU dabei sein wirst, wird das ganze eher zu einem Desaster! DU bist ein Desaster!" Anscheinend passte es Klein-Draco nicht, dass sie gemeinsam an einem Tisch sitzen würden.  
Ihr passte das ja ebenso wenig. „Lass mich los Malfoy!" Sie versuchte ihre Stimme so bedrohlich wie die von ihrem Vater klingen zu lassen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie, wie Malfoys Miene leicht zuckte. Doch es war anscheinend nur Einbildung.  
„Goyle! Crabbe! Sperrt das kleine Biest in den Besenschrank. Daddy wird sicher nicht erfreut sein, wenn sein kleiner Engel weg ist!", lachte er hämisch.  
„Ich denke, er würde sich wünschen, dass seine Tochter mehr wie ein Engel wäre!", erklang die typische leise, dennoch schneidende Stimme.  
Helena wurde sofort losgelassen, während Malfoy und Co dämliche Entschuldigungen stammelten und dann schnell das Weite suchten.  
„Wieso bist du noch nicht in der Großen Halle! Dann wäre das hier nicht passiert!", warf Severus sofort seiner Tochter vor, die nur an ihm vorbei zu starren schien. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
Das würde sie, wenn sie konnte. Doch erneut wurde sie von einer Vision heimgesucht. Diesmal sah sie wie Ron und Harry mit dem Ford Anglia von Mr. Weasley dem Zug folgten, bis sie nach Hogwarts kamen und … „Nein!", murmelte sie und tauchte aus der Vision aus. Als sie den verständnislosen Blick ihres Vaters entdeckte, erklärte sie schnell, warum sie nicht in der Halle war und was sie gesehen hatte.  
Severus Alarmglocken schrillten. „Geh in die Halle! Ich kümmere mich darum!" Die beiden waren also nicht durch die Absperrung gekommen. Doch anstatt zu warten hatten sie sich wieder in ein Abenteuer geworfen. Nachdem Snape den ganzen Sommer mit Potter verbringen durfte, hatte er eingesehen, dass der Junge gar nicht so war, wie er immer vermutete. Er war mehr wie seine Mutter. Also schätzte er diese Aktion eher als Leichtsinn eines Rothaarigen ein.  
„Ich komme mit!", man musste kein Empath sein, um zu spüren, dass ihr Vater kurz davor war wütend zu werden. Und es wäre nicht gut, wenn er das dann an den beiden auslassen würde. Es war überaus dämlich, dass sie mit dem Auto geflogen sind.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mit schnellen Schritten – Helena musste ihm nachlaufen – machte sich Severus auf zur Peitschenden Weide. Er kannte diesen Baum gut. Immerhin wäre er ihr schon öfter fast zum Opfer gefallen, dank Black und Potter. Grimmig verzog er die Lippen als er daran dachte. Doch er musste sich beeilen und diese Bälger rechtzeitig erreichen, ehe der Baum Mus aus ihnen gemacht hat. Das Helena ihm folgte, passte ihm nicht. Sie sollte nicht immer ihrem Vater hinterher laufen bzw. sich in Gefahr werfen wegen Freunden.  
Keuchend folgte das Kind hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie hatte schon von der Peitschenden Weide gehört, aber sich noch nie in ihre Nähe getraut. Also war sie leicht nervös. Immerhin hatte sie von Fred und George nur schlimme Sachen gehört. Aber was war schon jemals die Wahrheit, wenn es von den beiden kam?  
Schreie schallten durch die Nacht und Snape verfiel nun in einen Laufschritt. Wenn dieser dumme Junge nun sterben würde, wäre es nicht seine Schuld. Dennoch hatte er geschworen, Lilys Jungen zu verteidigen und zu beschützen. Und das auch vor kampfwütigen Bäumen.

Endlich erreichten die beiden den Baum und sahen wie der Ford Anglia durchgeschüttelt wurde. Anscheinend saßen die beiden da noch drinnen, während der Baum versuchte sie da raus zu bekommen. Der Baum wollte Rache nehmen an ihnen, weil sie ihn verletzt hatten.  
Helena sah zu ihrem Dad, der irgendwelche Formeln murmelte und den Zauberstab schwang. Die Bewegungen der Äste schienen langsamer zu werden. Aber nicht viel, da die Geschwindigkeit zuvor schon ziemlich groß war. Daher musste auch sie etwas versuchen. Tief einatmend hob sie die Hände und versuchte den fetten Ast, der gerade auf das Autodach zu sauste, erstarren zu lassen. Es funktionierte zwar nicht lange, aber der Zeitraum war ausreichend. Schnell flog das Auto von der Weide weg.  
Erleichtert lief Helena zu den beiden Jungen, stoppte jedoch als die Koffer von alleine aus dem Kofferraum flogen. Verwirrt sah sie zu Snape, der ebenfalls argwöhnisch die Augenbraue hob. Was war nur mit diesem Auto los? Einen Moment später landeten auch Harry und Ron auf dem Rasen, dicht gefolgt von ihren Haustieren. Dann schlossen sich die Türen des Autos wieder, während es von alleine Richtung Wald davonbrauste.  
Helena löste sich aus ihrer Starre und lief zu Harry. „Seid ihr verletzt?", wollte sie sofort wissen, während sie Harry aufhalf. Sein Blick hing immer noch an der Stelle, an der der Ford verschwunden war.  
„Was war das denn?", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig und sah zu Ron.  
Dieser sah wimmernd dem Auto hinterher. „Dad wird mich umbringen!" Langsam bewegte er den Kopf zu den Beiden.  
„Das, Mr. Weasley wird er erst tun können, wenn ich mit ihnen beiden fertig bin! Helena geh endlich in die große Halle!", wies Severus an. Seine Stimme und Haltung duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
Also wünschte sie ihren Freunden viel Glück. „Bitte lass sie am Leben!", flüsterte sie Snape beim Vorbeigehen zu und lief zurück zum Schloss. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Lippen. Was dachte sie denn nur von ihm?


	6. Chapter 6

**Erster Schultag**

Natürlich war sie artig zu dem Fest zurück in die Halle gekehrt. Helena hatte bemerkt, wie wütend ihr Vater gewesen war. Daher wollte sie nicht gerade den Blitzableiter spielen. Obwohl das vielleicht besser gewesen wäre. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie gehofft, dass ihren Freunden nichts passiert war, daher hatte sie die Hauseinteilung kaum wahrgenommen.

So schnell wie möglich war sie dann in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum geeilt, doch Harry und Ron waren nicht dort gewesen. Also war Helena missmutig ins Bett getrottet. Sie konnte ihre Freunde ja immer noch beim Frühstück sehen. Hoffentlich hatte ihr Dad sie in einem Stück gelassen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Helena freute sich schon richtig auf den ersten Schultag. Sie hatte gar nicht richtig schlafen können. Irgendwie hoffte sie inständig, dass ihr Dad nach den Ferien etwas nachsichtiger zu den Schülern und vor allem zu Neville sein würde. Immerhin hatte sie sich ja solche Mühe gegeben ihn zu besänftigen. Das er Harry nun auch ein wenig mehr mochte, konnte man wohl auch den Ferien verdanken und der Tatsache, dass der Junge nun bei ihnen lebte.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ginny war sie zum Frühstück geeilt. Vielleicht waren Ron und Harry ja schon dort, doch sie sah die beiden nirgendwo, was sie sehr schade fand.

Gleich nachdem sie und die andern Mädchen platzgenommen hatten, wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch, um Snape zuzulächeln. Ein Lächeln am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen. Doch der Blick ihrs Vaters war kühl und genervt. Das konnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass er gleich in der ersten Stunde mit neuen Erstklässlern zu kämpfen hatte, oder aber daran, dass Lockhart neben ihm saß und ihn volllaberte. Der ärmste, dachte Helena und sah mitleidig zu ihrem Dad.

„Da seid ihr ja! Es war wohl witzig gestern nicht mit dem Zug zu kommen, oder?", begann Hermine sofort zu schimpfen, als Ron und Harry an den Tisch traten.

Sofort war Helenas Blick bei dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Hey Harry! Ich hoffe, dass Dad euch nichts angetan hat!" Wenn doch, dann würde sie sich in seinem Namen entschuldigen. Immerhin wusste sie ja, dass er leicht aufbrausend reagierte.

„He Heli!", meinte Harry und lächelte leicht. Man sah ihm an, wie peinlich ihm die ganze Sache war, auch wenn alle ihm und Ron anerkennend zu nickten. Automatisch ließ er sich neben seine Freundin nieder. Immerhin war zwischen ihnen ja etwas mehr als Freundschaft, wie sie seit ihrer gemeinsamen Geburtstagsfeier wussten. „Er war eigentlich gar nicht so fies wie sonst." Irgendwie besorgt sogar, aber das traute er sich nicht laut sagen.

Hermine hatte es sich inzwischen zur Aufgabe gemacht, Ron zusammenzustauchen für diese Untat, während Harry der jungen Halliwell zu schildern versuchte, was passiert war. „Und dann war die Absperrung zu! Wir dachten, dass die anderen nicht rauskämen, wenn wir nicht reinkämen … also haben wir uns das Auto geborgt!", erklärte er und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Helena legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber Hauptsache, euch geht's gut!", erklärte sie und lächelte ihn an. Am liebsten würde sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Aber irgendwie erschien ihr das peinlich. Außerdem würde Snape durchdrehen!

Endlich hatte Hermine aufgehört zu wettern. Genau in diesem Moment kam die Post. Harry und Helena waren es ja gewohnt, dass sie nichts bekamen. Ron hatte eigentlich auch mit keiner Post gerechnet, doch Erol die Eule seiner Familie landete erschöpft in einem Milchkrug.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete der Weasley einen roten Umschlag. Alle Zaubererkinder am Tisch warfen dem Jungen mitleidige Blicke zu. „Mach ihn auf! Sonst wird's nur schlimmer!", riet Neville ihm. Der Tollpatschige erklärte ihnen, dass seine Großmutter ihm schon etliche hat zukommen lassen.

„Was ist das?", wollte Helena wissen und sah zu Harry. Manchmal vergaß sie, dass er weniger über Magie wusste, als sie.

„Das ist ein Heuler! Und der wird gleich explodieren! Mach ihn auf, dann ist es vorbei!", meinte Neville und verkroch sich schon fast unter dem Tisch.

Aus den Ecken des Briefes rauchte es bereits und Helena hatte wirklich die Befürchtung, das Ding würde explodieren. Es machte ‚ratsch', und für einen Moment machte es wirklich den Eindruck, als würde ein Explosionsgeräusch durch die Halle ziehen. Doch erst nach wenigen Augenblicken erkannte Heli die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley. Ron schien bei jedem Wort mehr und mehr unter dem Tisch zu versinken. Auch Harry schien im Boden zu versinken.

Nachdem der die Stimme weg war und der Brief sich zerfleddert hatte, lachten einige, doch bald kehrte der Alltag wieder zurück. Hermine hatte nun ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als Professor McGonagall den Stundenplan vorbeibrachte. Anscheinend war ihrer Meinung nach schon genug mit den Jungs geschimpft worden.

„Was haben wir den heute?", wollte Helena wissen um das Thema zu wechseln. „Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Naja, könnte besser sein!", seufzte sie, als sie ihren Stundenplan in Händen hielt. Na wenigstens musste ihr Dad heute nicht unter Neville leiden, dachte sie grinsend. Oder auch eher umgekehrt.

„Dann lasst uns losgehen! Ich will hier raus!", murmelte Ron und schnappte sich seine Tasche. So schnell hatten sie ihn noch nie zu einem Unterricht gehen sehen. Selbst Hermine war etwas verwirrt. Auch wenn sie verstehen konnten, wie peinlich es ihm war.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Endlich waren sie draußen. Es war schwierig gewesen nach draußen zu kommen. Immerhin waren da Slytherin, die sich lustig machten und andere, die den Jungen immer noch auf die Schultern klopften. Als sie endlich vor dem Portal waren, holte Snape sie ein. „Ich hoffe, dass euch der Brief von Mrs. Weasley eine Lehre war. Außerdem wird die Strafarbeit auch kein Zuckerschlecken!" Helena wünschte er noch einen guten Tag.

Das Mädchen war ziemlich verwirrt über die Worte ihres Vaters. Da war so gar kein Hass darin gewesen. Hatte sie ihn etwa schon soweit gezähmt? Wohl eher kaum. Ihre Gedanken waren so weit weg, dass sie nicht so richtig mitbekam, da sie schon bei den Gewächshäusern waren und das Professor Sprout ihnen genervt entgegen kam.

„Gewächshaus 3 Leute!", erklärte sie knappe und brachte Verbandszeug weg. Verwirrt sahen die Kinder ihr nach, bis Lockhart auftrat.

„Ich hab eurer Lehrerin nur Tipps gegeben, wie man eine Peitschende Weide verarztet! Aber denkt nicht, dass ich es besser könnte als sie! Auch wenn ich schon einiges erreicht habe!", erklärte Gilderoy und lächelte.

Hermine seufzte verliebt, während Helena nur die Augen verdrehte. „Was hat der denn erreicht? Seine Haare in Form zu bringen? Oder sich die Zähne zu putzen?", flüsterte sie zu Harry und Ron, welche sofort in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Das brachte ihnen natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden ein. „Ach Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry … mit dir möchte ich sowieso noch sprechen! Also wirklich, was hattest du dir nur gedacht? Aber es war ja auch meine Schuld!" Kopfschüttelnd seufzte er.

Natürlich hatten sie alle keine Ahnung was er wollte. Aber das würden sie nicht herausfinden. Denn Helena, Ron und Hermine gingen in das Gewächshaus, während Harry von Lockhart noch festgehalten wurde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Stunde verging viel zu schnell. Obwohl sie Alraunen umtopfen mussten. Helena fand das interessant. Außerdem hatten Hermine und sie es geschafft gleich am ersten Tag 20 Punkte für Gryffindor zu ergattern. Das war schon mal ein guter Start.

Zu viert arbeiteten sie mit einem Jungen aus Hufflepuff gemeinsam an einem Tisch. Sein Namen war Justin Finch-Fletchley. Er schien nett zu sein. Außerdem sah er die ganze Zeit zu Helena und grinste sie an. Reden konnten sie nicht wirklich viel, da sie Ohrenschützer aufhaben mussten. Der Schrei der Alraune war nämlich nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernd.

Nach diesen beiden Stunden hatten sie McGonagal. In dieser Stunde hatten sie Zeit Harry zu fragen, was Lockhart eigentlich wollte. Helena musste lachen und hätte fast ihren Käfer zerquetscht. Denn sie musste diesen in einen Knopf verwandeln. Klar, das Hermine Käfer um Käfer verwandelte. Helena beneidete ihre Freundin richtig darum.

Ron hingegen schaffte es nur seine Käfer zu töten, aber nicht sie zu verwandeln. Denn sein Zauberstab war bei dem Aufprall zerbrochen. Lediglich ein Zauberklebeband hielt ihn noch zusammen.

„Ron, frag deine Mum nach einem neuen! Sonst sprengst du uns noch irgendwann in die Luft!", meinte Helena und sah besorgt auf den kaputten Stab, aus dem Funken stoben. Mittlerweile hatte sie es geschafft einen Käfer zu verwandeln. (Hermine war bereits bei Nummer 9)

„Hast du nen Knall! Du hast sie doch gehört. Keine weiteren Fehltritte. Und … naja … es wird schon gehen!", erklärte der Rotschopf stockend. Harry und Helena sahen sich kurz an. Vermutlich war es Ron etwas peinlich, dass seine Familie so wenig Geld hatte.

„Wie du meinst", murmelte Hermine und steckte ihre Knöpfe ein. „Kommt, ich hab Hunger!", meinte sie am Ende der Stunde. Auch die junge Halliwell war froh, dass es endlich Mittag war. Vielleich konnte sie ja ihren Vater sehen. Irgendwie waren ihr die Ferien doch lieber, da hatte sie ihren Dad wenigstens die ganze Zeit bei sich gehabt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nach dem Mittagessen, hatte sie sich nach draußen in den Innenhof verzogen. Die Sonne schien noch immer wunderbar. Was hielt sie also noch drinnen? Die Steinbank, auf der sie Platz nahmen, war von den Sonnenstrahlen gut aufgewärmt. Die vier Gryffindors ließen ich sonnen, als ein klickendes Geräusch ertönte.

Ein kleiner blonder Junge stand plötzlich vor ihnen. „Hey Harry! Darf ich ein Foto von dir machen?", fragte er begeistert und legte schon den Finger auf den Auslöser. Welch unnötige Frage, wo er doch gerade eines geschossen hatte. „Man hat mir gesagt, dass die Bilder sich bewegen, wenn man sie magisch entwickelt!", quasselte er weiter.

Harry sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Die junge Halliwell seufzte bloß. „Ähm kannst du ihn bitte in Ruhe lassen?", fragte sie höflich.

„Ich bin Colin Creevey … du bist wohl Harrys Freundin! Darf ich ein Foto mit euch? Könntet das dann einer von euch machen?" Der Junge schien nicht aufzuhören wollen mit dem Reden. Fassungslos war Helenas Blick. Manchmal war die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts wirklich schlimm. „Und könnte ich dann ein Autogramm haben von dir Harry?"

„Potter gibt also schon Autogramme? Wie niedlich!", erklang Dracos schmierige Stimme neben ihnen. Verdammt, was tat der schon wieder hier? Irgendwie kam es Helena so vor, als würde der Blonde so etwas wittern. Feixend sah er zu Harry, der rot anlief.

„Malfoy verzieh dich! Harry gibt keine Autogramme! Tut mir leid, wenn dich das enttäuscht!", scherzte die junge Hexe und grinste. Doch das Grinsen gefror, als Lockhart über den Hof geeilt kam. Anscheinend hatte der auch einen Sender eingebaut.

„Harry, Harry, Harry. Sind Sie nicht zu jung für so etwas? Am Anfang seiner Karriere sollte man das nicht tun! Nehmen Sie sich an mir bitte kein Beispiel! Irgendwann können sie das tun, aber im Moment ist es noch zu früh für Sie!", erklärte er breit grinsend. Anscheinend zeigte er gerne seine Zähne.

Harry versank noch weiter im Boden und war nur froh, dass der Kerl endlich weg war. „Mach dir nichts draus. Wahrscheinlich kann er es nicht vertragen, dass du berühmter bist als er. Obwohl du noch keinen Fett-Grinser-Preis hast!", versuchte Helena ihren Freund aufzumuntern.

Der Junge rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. Die beiden Kinder saßen sich gegenüber und waren fast dabei sich zu Küssen. Doch erneut an diesem Tag fragten sie sich, ob man sie beobachtete. „Was macht ihr denn da?", erklang Snapes ölige Stimme.

Helena ließ den Kopf sinken, sah aber dann zu ihren Dad. „Nichts, wir wollten gerade zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehen!", erklärte sie schnell und erhob sich. Das war ein peinlicher Moment. Harry war rot geworden, Helena konnte es noch unterdrücken, bis ihr Vater wieder weg war. Wieso kamen die immer alle in den unpassendsten Momenten? Das war alles so unfair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der Tag wurde nicht besser. In V.g.d.d.K wurden sie fast geblendet von den Zähnen des Blonden. Anscheinend hatte er sie mit einem Glanzzauber belegt oder so. Anders konnte sich Helena das nicht vorstellen. Sie war jedoch froh, dass Ron, Harry und sie hinten saßen. So konnten sie wenigstens ein wenig tratschen.

„Meine Lieben, würdet ihr nun bitte ausnahmslos alle aufpassen? Ich habe hier einen leichten Test zum Einstieg. Wenn ihr meine Bücher gelesen habt, sollte das kein Problem für euch darstellen!", erklärte Blondchen lächelnd und ließ Hermine und Lavender Brown die Fragebogen austeilen.

Als die junge Halliwell ihren hatte, schluckte sie. Sie hatte die Bücher nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt und nun sollte sie diese Fragen beantworten. Bevor sie die Fragen durchlas begann sie zu schwitzen. Eine schlechte Note konnte sie sich nicht leisten! Doch als sie die erste Frage las, und bereits das Kichern von Ron vernahm, musste sie selbst schmunzeln. Das war doch kein Test!

‚Was ist Gilderoy Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe?' Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein, oder? Doch es ging über 50 Fragen so weiter. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Helena daran irgendetwas witzig hinzuschreiben.

Gleich nachdem er den Test wieder abgesammelt hatte – per Hand, um es anzumerken. Begann er hier und da einen Bogen hervorzuziehen und flüchtig zu korrigieren. „Wunderbar! Miss Granger hat die volle Punktzahl! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Wohingegen Miss Halliwell eher eine Nullrunde eingelegt hat … naja vielleicht sind sie noch etwas zu sehr in Ferienstimmung, Helena. Das legt sich bestimmt noch. Sie sind doch ein kluger Kopf … bei diesem Vater!" Sein falsches Lachen war zu vernehmen, während er die Fragebögen verstaute.

Helena rollte mit den Augen und sah zu Harry, der sich die Hand vorm Mund hielt. Na prima. Jetzt lachte Harry sie aus! Also streckte sie ihm nur kurz die Zunge raus. Das brachte die beiden nur noch mehr zum Kichern. Ihnen war es egal, was Goldlöckchen berichtete.

„Nun gut, nach diesem Test werde ich euch, wie es der Unterrichtsstoff vorschreibt, ein paar magische Kreaturen näherbringen!" Geheimniskrämerisch stellte er einen wackelnden Käfig auf den Tisch. Man konnte nicht sehen was darin war, da er ihn mit einem Tuch abgedeckt war.

„Das meine Lieben, sind Wichtel aus Cornwall!", erklärte er, als wäre es was Tolles und zog das Tuch weg. Kleine blaue Wesen kamen zum Vorschein, die wild kicherten und herumflatterten. Einige der Schüler begannen zu lachen. Das wollte bedrohlich sein? „ Jetzt lachen Sie noch, wenn ich aber das hier mache, wird es viel interessanter!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den Käfig.

Wie ein Schwarm Bienen stoben die Wichtel aus dem Käfig und begannen das Klassenzimmer zu zerstören. Zwei dieser blauen Dinger schnappten sich Neville und flogen mit ihm an die Decke. „Na, was hab ich gesagt! Aber das haben wir gleich! _Peskiwichtele Persternomi_!" Lockhart wirkte einen Zauber. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn es tat sich nichts. Das schien ihm auch klar zu sein. Zu seinem Glück und dem Glück der Schüler läutete die Glocke und sie eilten nach draußen. Nur Ron, Harry, Hermine und Helena blieben über.

Mit den Worten „Ihr kümmert euch bitte um den Rest" verschwand Lockhart und ließ die vier zurück. „Na prima! Der Idiot hatte keinen Plan, von dem was er tat oder tun müsste!", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Wie auch, er hat doch nur Stroh im Kopf!", schimpfte Helena und ließ ein paar Wichtel erstarren. Mit einem leichten telekinetischen Stoß landeten die blauen Wichtel in ihrem Käfig. Hermine schien einen Zauber zu kennen, der genauso die Bewegungen der Wichtel hemmte. So waren sie wenigstens schnell fertig.

Der Rest des Tages war im Gegensatz zu diesen Stunden recht langweilig. Doch das war ihnen nur recht. Was sollten sie auch sonst machen, außer Hausaufgaben. Diese würde ihr Dad ja wieder kontrollieren wollen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Es tut mir so leid, dass es so lange nicht weitergegangen ist! Ich hoffe, dass es noch irgendjemanden interessiert, wie es weiter geht :)_

**Unterricht bei Alice**

So stürmisch und ereignisreich die Woche begonnen hatte, so langweiliger wurde sie Tag für Tag. Helena merkte rasch, dass ihr Dad anscheinend alle Lehrer darauf angesetzt hatte, sie nicht in die Nähe von Harry zu lassen. Denn irgendwie wurde sie immer entweder neben Ron oder neben Hermine umgesetzt. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass Harry und Helena die ganze Zeit kicherten und den Unterricht störten.

War er um sie besorgt, oder konnte er es nicht ertragen, dass seine kleine Tochter einen Freund haben könnte? Auf jeden Fall war es gemein und unfair von ihm. Er hatte doch in seiner Schulzeit bestimmt auch eine Freundin oder so gehabt und sie durfte nicht?

Endlich war Freitag und die junge Halliwell konnte endlich in den Kerker zu ihrem Dad gehen. Darauf freute sie sich schon die ganze Woche. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Erklärung für ihre Vermutung. Außerdem musste sie ihm noch von Lockharts bescheuerter erster Stunde berichten.

Am späten Nachmittag verabschiedete sie sich also von ihren Freunden und ging in Richtung Kerker davon. Als sie bei ihm ankam, merkte sie, dass etwas seltsam war. Immerhin war die Türe zu seinem Büro offen. Von drinnen drangen Stimmen zu ihr heraus.

„… Ich hab leider sonst keinen Termin. Entweder ist es ein Weihnachtsessen, oder ich muss was verschieben!"

„Weihnachtsessen klingt gut, Lucius!", drang Snapes Stimme zu ihr. Sie wusste, dass es dieser genervte Ton war. Vermutlich wollte er Malfoy keine Umstände bereiten, obwohl er nichts dagegen hätte es doch zu tun.

Helena konnte sich noch gut genug an das letzte Mal lauschen erinnern, also klopfte sie, bevor sie jemand bemerken konnte. Severus kam sofort und schupste die Türe auf. Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er auf seine Tochter herab. Er wusste, dass sie heute kam, doch er hatte erhofft, dass es erst später sein würde. Doch er trat zur Seite um sie rein zu lassen.

Lucius Malfoy stand in der Mitte des Raumes auf seinen Stock gestützt. Schon beim ersten Mal, als sie den Mann gesehen hatte, hatte sich Helena gefragt, wozu der gut war. Immerhin schien Malfoy nicht sehr viel älter als ihr Dad zu sein. „Guten Abend, Miss Halliwell!", grüßte er süßlich und grinste böse.

Das Mädchen unterdrückte einen bösen Blick und versuchte freundlich den Gruß zu erwidern. „Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy!" Es war wirklich schwer diese Worte nicht abfällig klingen zu lassen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich so gerne einen Abend mit Snape gewünscht und nun wurde er gestört.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es ihnen sehr gut. Das ist erfreulich …" Doch so wirklich erfreut klang Lucius nicht, und das fiel nicht nur Helena auf. Ehe jemand irgendwas sagen konnte, schien der Malfoy selbst drauf zu kommen, dass die beiden etwas ahnten. Also verabschiedete er sich schnell. „Nun denn, Severus, man sieht sich bestimmt noch vor Weihnachten!"

Nachdem Severus die Tür hinter Lucius geschlossen hatte, seufzte Helena. „Was war das denn für ein Auftritt?", murmelte sie fragend und sah ihren Dad an.

„Helena! Sei nicht so unfreundlich!", kam es halbherzig von Severus. Ihn beschäftigte der Tonfall von eben noch zu sehr. Lucius plante etwas, das wusste er ja. Aber hatte es etwas mit seiner Tochter zu tun? Aufmerksam musterte er sie, ob etwas anders an ihr war. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, seit er sie kannte. Außer dass sie ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen war, war alles beim alten geblieben. Und das war ihm auch recht. Schlimm genug, dass sie schon mit einem Jungen herumknutschte.

Dem Mädchen war der Blick des Vaters nicht entgangen, also sah sie selbst an sich hinunter. War irgendwas anders als heute Morgen? Nein, alles beim alten. Daher sah sie verwirrt zu ihrem Dad, der gerade geistesabwesend den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf das schwarze Sofa in seinem Büro fallen ließ. Helena setzte sich sofort neben ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Dass sie ihn eigentlich zur Rede stellen wollte, hatte sie längst vergessen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile der Zweisamkeit erschien eine Gestalt umhüllt von hellen Funken. Als man erkennen konnte, wer es war, verfinsterte sich Severus Miene sofort und er erhob sich. „Wie kommen Sie und ihre anderen Wächter-Freunde immer auf den Gedanken, dass Sie nicht die Tür benutzen müssten?", fragte er gereizt.

„Alice!", kam es erfreut von dem Mädchen, das zu der eben erschienen Person lief und sie umarmte. Die Wächterin des Lichts grinste.

„Anklopfen ist doch so überbewertet!", erklärte die neue Sekretärin von Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu. Dass einem Snape das nicht gerade zusagte, war nicht schwer zu erraten.

Severus hatte es schwer sich zu beherrschen. So viel Dreistigkeit war ihm schon lange nicht untergekommen. „Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte er so gelassen wie es einem Severus Snape nur möglich war.

„Ich wollte eigentlich Heli zu einer ersten Unterrichtsstunde mitnehmen! Gideon hat mich gebeten schon zu beginnen!", erklärte sie und legte Helena die Hand auf die Schulter, „sie wird rechtzeitig zurück sein!" Mit diesen Worten waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Severus rieb sich die Schläfen. Irgendwann würde er noch einmal durchdrehen. Wo war nur sein ruhiges Leben geblieben, das nur ab und zu gestört wurde durch nervende Schüler und Todessertreffen. Aufgegeben für ein Kind, das seines war. Seufzend entschloss er sich dafür, dass er einen Tee benötigte.

„Okay, und womit beginnen wir?", fragte Helena aufgeregt, als sie im Trainingsraum der magischen Schule angekommen waren. Gideon hatte es also wirklich eilig mit ihrem Training, sonst hätte er ihr und Alice nicht diesen Raum zur Verfügung gestellt.

Hibbelig hopste das Mädchen auf und ab und konnte es kaum erwarten etwas zu lernen. Schon zu langehatte sie keine Möglichkeit gehabt hier etwas zu lernen. Wenn sie weiterhin solche Gedanken hatte, wäre sie wohl schlimmer als Hermine, dachte sie verschmitzt und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Lehrerin.

Alice lächelte. „Wir beginnen damit, dass du mal selbst zur Ruhe findest! Wie könntest du jemanden mit deiner Empathie beruhigen, wenn du selbst so herumhopst?", fragte sie belustigt und Helena verzog ihre Miene. Das klang doch langweilig. Sie wollte an jemanden ausprobieren, wie es funktionierte. Und nicht hier rumsitzen und sich selbst beruhigen. Sie war ruhig!

Doch alles quengeln half nichts, denn Alice bestand darauf. So verharrten sie und Heli fast zwei Stunden im Schneidersitz und meditierten. Das der Gryffindor das schnell langweilig wurde, wäre überflüssig zu erwähnen.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit, regte sich die Wächterin wieder und erklärte Helena, dass sie nun an ihr versuchen sollte, die Stimmung genau zu analysieren. Dass diese Tätigkeit nur eine kleine Spur interessanter war als das Meditieren, war dem Mädchen anzusehen. Dabei hatte sie sich so auf den Unterricht gefreut.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde beendete die Frau den Unterricht. „Das übst du nun täglich bei jedem denn du siehst. Vielleicht kann ich es einrichten, dass wir das morgen noch einmal gemeinsam üben!", erklärte sie lächelnd und kehrte mit dem Mädchen zum Schloss zurück.

Das Mädchen war anstatt zu ihrem Vater in den Turm zurück gekehrt. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust sich dann mit den Fragen ihres Vaters herum zu schlagen. Oder mit einer Predigt, weil sie vorhin unhöflich zu Malfoys Dad war. Wer war schon auf einen Vortrag und vielleicht sogar eine Strafe scharf? Niemand!

„Hey, bist du schon wieder da? Ich dachte du schläfst unten in der Schlangenhöhle?", fragte Ron und grinste dämlich. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die junge Halliwell es nicht mochte, wenn er sich über ihren Vater lustig machte.

Die Schwarzhaarige erwiderte nichts und ließ sich nur im Sessel vor dem Feuer nieder. „Wollte ich, doch dann war Malfoy senior da und Alice hatte mich für ihren Unterricht mitgenommen … nun hab ich keine Lust auf noch einen Lehrer!", erklärte sie und war selbst erstaunt über ihre Worte. Immerhin handelte es sich bei dem zweiten Lehrer um ihren Vater.

„Malfoy?", entkam es fragend Hermines Mund und Helena durfte erklären, was sie belauscht hatte. Sofort verzogen ihre Freunde das Gesicht. „Hoffentlich vergiften die dich nicht!"

„Ach was! Glaubst du ein Malfoy kann kochen? Die haben sicher Angestellte! Draco-Baby hat bestimmt seinen eigenen Hauselfen, der ihm seine Unterwäsche warmmacht bevor er sie anzieht!", lachte Fred, der eben mit seinem Bruder hinter Rons Stuhl aufgetaucht war. Die drei Weasleys, Hermine, Harry und Helena lachten. Niemand bemerkte Ginny, die in einer Ecke saß und in ein kleines Büchlein kritzelte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ein ganz normaler Samstag?**

Die Kinder waren spät zu Bett gekommen, was zumindest Harry und die Weasleyzwillinge am frühen Morgen bereuten. Wood hatte unbedingt ein Training am Morgen geplant und die Jungs aus den Federn geschüttelt. Helena hatte gelacht, als Ron den beiden Mädchen davon erzählte.

Natürlich konnten die Kinder es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dem Training beizuwohnen, also hatten sie sich ein paar Hand voll Essen geschnappt und waren damit zum Quidditch-Feld verschwunden. Harry hatte bestimmt auch Hunger, dachte Helena und packte ein paar Brötchen extra ein.

Nicht nur die drei hatten mitbekommen, dass die Gryffindors vor hatten zu trainieren. Harrys kleiner Fan, Colin Creevey, schien auch davon Wind bekommen zu haben. Zumindest stand er mit seiner altmodischen Kamera auf der Tribüne und schoss, vor allem von Harry, ein paar Fotos.

Helena sah nach oben, wie die roten Spieler in der Luft hingen und Woods Anweisungen folgten. Die drei Freunde nahmen indes auf der Tribüne platz. Lächelnd sah das Mädchen, wie ihr Freund Loopings vorzeigte um sich warm zu fliegen.

„Wetten, dass er das nur macht, um dich zu beeindrucken", murmelte Hermine dem Mädchen ins Ohr. Dieses wurde rot, musste aber grinsen. Beeindrucken musste der kleine Potter sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie mochte ihn, wie er war.

„He, was geht denn da ab?", störte Ron plötzlich das Gekicher der Mädchen und zeigte auf den Eingang des Feldes. Dort tauchten Flint und seine grünen Mannschaftskameraden auf. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

Sofort waren die Roten auf dem Boden und bei den verhassten Kollegen. Die drei Gryffindors hatten es eilig, dazu zu kommen. Sie wollten nichts verpassen.

Wood versuchte gerade Flint zu verscheuchen, als dieser ihm ein Blatt Pergament triumphierend unter die Nase rieb. „Was ist das? Deine Einkaufsliste?", wollte Fred belustigt wissen. Auf einen finsteren Blick von Wood hin, verkniff George sich ein passendes Kommentar.

„Nein, das ist eine Bestätigung von Snape, dass wir heute das Feld haben! Also weg mit euch roten kleinen Käfern, sonst zerquetschen wir euch!", grinste der Slytherin und sah in die Runde.

„Hier steht etwas von neuem Sucher? Wer soll das sein?", wollte Wood wissen und sah in die grüne Menge. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass sie alle neue Besen hatten. Diese Tatsache ließ ihn Schlucken.

„Ich bin der neue Sucher! Und zur Feier des Tages hat mein Dad dem Team neue Besen besorgt! Na, nun sieht selbst Potters Nimbus 2000 alt aus!", erklang es triumphierend von einem Blondschopf, der hinter den großen Hauskameraden hervortritt.

„Malfoy? Du würdest doch nicht einmal einen Riesen finden, selbst wenn er dir ins Gesicht latscht!", kicherte Helena und auch die anderen Gryffindors lachten mit.

„Halt die Klappe du Bastard! Wir werden jedes Spiel gewinnen, das werdet ihr schon sehen! Oder eben nicht, weil wir zu schnell sind für euch!" Die Slytherins grinsten schelmisch und Malfoy kicherte.

„Ach wenigstens musste sich niemand in das Gryffindor Team einkaufen, hier zählt nämlich noch Talent!", giftete Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf über die dummen Sprüche des Blonden.

„Wer fragt dich denn nach deiner Meinung, du wertloses kleines Schlammblut!", keifte der reiche Slytherin, und erntete dafür Gelächter von seinen Kollegen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", zischte Ron und zog seinen kaputten Zauberstab heraus. Diesen hatte er erst unlängst mit Klebeband zusammengefügt. Nicht einmal ein lebensmüder Zauberer würde diesen Stab noch verwenden. „Spuck Schnecken!" Mit diesen Worten zielte Ron auf den Blonden. Doch anstatt ihn zu treffen wurde er selbst zurück geschleudert.

„RON!", rief Hermine und eilte zu ihm. „Alles okay?", wollte Harry vorsichtig wissen und kniete sich neben den Freund.

Es schien alles okay, bis der Rothaarige seinen Mund öffnete und begann Schnecken auszukotzen. Draco und die anderen Slytherin lachten, als hätte man ihnen den Witz des Jahrhunderts präsentiert.

Während Hermine und Harry dem Weasley-Jungen hoch halfen, stand Helena immer noch vor Malfoy. Wie gerne würde sie ihm nun irgendwas anzaubern, oder ihn auf eine weite Reise schicken. Doch ihr Vater würde das mitbekommen. Daher sah sie ihn nur böse an und verschwand dann mit ihren Freunden, welche die Richtung zu Hagrids Hütte anschlugen.

Ehe sie jedoch dort angelangten, passte ein Schüler sie ab. „Helena Halliwell? Professor Snape möchte dich sehen!", erklärte er kleinlaut. Anscheinend überbrachte er ungerne Nachrichten von dem verhassten Lehrer.

Helena seufzte. Wieso musste er ihr immer alles versauen. Vermutlich war er sauer, weil sie gestern nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Daher verabschiedete sie sich missmutig von ihren Freunden und schleppte sich in den Kerker. Dabei beschäftigte sie immer noch dieses eine Wort, dass Malfoy benutzt hatte.

„Da bist du ja! Wieso bist du gestern nicht mehr erschienen?" Das war ja eine tolle Begrüßung, dachte Helena missmutig, als sie in den Privaträumen ihres Vaters stand und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Eine wörtliche Antwort bitte!", kam es barsch von ihm.

„Hatte einfach keine Lust mehr!", brummte sie und war mit ihren Gedanken immer noch bei dem Geschehnis von vorhin. Wie es Ron wohl ging?

Severus hob eine Braue. Was war nun schon wieder mit diesem Kind los. Zu Schulbeginn hatte sie fast geheult, weil sie von ihm weg musste unter der Woche und nun hatte sie keine Lust ihn zu sehen. War sie etwa schon in dieser Phase, in der man so wenig wie möglich mit seinen Eltern zu tun haben mochte? Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich um und verschwand in der Küche um Tee zu zubereiten.

Das Mädchen sah ihm eine Weile nach, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ihn etwas fragen wollte. Schnell huschte sie ihm hinter und setzte sich in der Küche auf den Küchentisch. „Dad? Wieso hast du deinen Slytherins eine Erlaubnis geschrieben, dass sie auf das Feld dürfen, wo doch Flint schon lange vorher den Platz reserviert hat?" Aufmerksam folgte sie jeder Handbewegung ihres Vaters, als wäre es wichtig, was er da tat.

Severus hielt kurz inne und dachte nach. „Nun ja, sie haben neue Besen von Mr. Malfoy bekommen. Im Gegenzug sollte das Team heute trainieren dürfen", erklärte er simpel und goss den Tee in Tassen. Als er sich umwandte und sie auf dem Tisch sah, wurde sein Blick finster. „Du sollst nicht auf dem Tisch sitzen!", murrte er und das Mädchen sprang sofort herunter.

„Heißt das, dass du es gut heißt, das Malfoy sich eingekauft hat ins Team?" Das Mädchen war empört. Wieso ließ sich ihr Vater so einfach bestechen?

„Das nicht gerade, aber Lucius Malfoy hat großen Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt und man sollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen!", sprach Snape in einem Ton, der keine weiteren Fragen duldete.

„Aha", murmelte die Schwarzhaarige und rührte in ihrem Tee herum.

Da das Mädchen noch irgendetwas zu beschäftigen schien, ermutigte Severus sie dazu darüber zu reden. Seine Eltern hatten das ja nie getan. Man sah ja, was aus ihm geworden war.

„Malfoy hat da so ein Wort vorhin benutzt … und Ron und die anderen scheinen es ziemlich schlimm gefunden zu haben …", murmelte sie und fühlte sich mal wieder unheimlich dumm und unwissend.

Er hasste es, wenn man einem Schüler alles aus der Nase ziehen musste. Und seine Tochter war um keinen Deut besser. „Was war das für ein Wort, Helena?"

Die junge Hexe sah auf. „Er hat Hermine ein wertloses kleines Schlammblut genannt! Was bedeutet das?"

Severus Augen verengten sich. Dieses Wort hatte ihm damals sein Leben zerstört. „Es bedeutet, dass man unreinen Blutes ist, als Muggelgeborener. Aber das Ganze tut doch nichts zur Sache. Immerhin ist Miss Granger klüger als so mancher Reinblüter!", gab der Tränkemeister zu und wunderte sich, wo Draco das Wort aufgeschnappt haben könnte. Ob Lucius seinen Sohn tatsächlich wie angenommen zu einem verzogenen Reinblutbengel machte? „Ich hoffe, dass ich dieses Wort niemals aus deinem Mund vernehme!"

„Und was bedeutet Bastard?", fragte das Mädchen dann auch gleich. Immerhin hatte Malfoy sie schon öfter so genannt.

„Wie kommst du nun darauf? Das ist auch kein schönes Wort, das man verwenden sollte! Man verletzt Menschen nur damit!" Ob Draco auch dieses verwendet haben sollte? Aber wen hatte er damit betitelt?

„Naja … Malfoy nennt mich immer so", erklärte sie kleinlaut. Es war ihr nun irgendwie peinlich mit ihrem Vater darüber zu reden. Immerhin war es ihr Kaffee, wie sie damit umging. Aber da sie nun wusste, dass es etwas Schlechtes war, fühlte sie sich auch so.

Der Schwarzhaarige merkte das Unbehagen, das sich in seiner Tochter ausbreitete und fasste nach ihrer Hand. „Hör nicht auf seine Worte. Kinder können gemein sein und meistens wissen sie nicht, was sie mit ihren Worten anrichten!", versuchte er sie zu trösten. Er kannte das nur zu gut aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit. Er war früher immer die Zielscheibe der Marauders gewesen. Auch wenn er jetzt mit Remus so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufbauen konnte, würde er ihre Streiche niemals verzeihen und vergessen.

„Was hat Mr. Weasley dann gemacht? Immerhin hättest du ihn dann nicht besonders hervorgehoben!" Severus interessierte es nicht wirklich, was diese Bälger trieben, aber er musste seine Tochter auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Die Gryffindor sah auf und begann eifrig zu erzählen. Bei dem Teil mit dem Schnecken spucken schüttelte Snape den Kopf. Dummer Junge, wieso schrieb er seinen Eltern nicht, dass er einen neuen Zauberstab benötigte. Aus Kindern wurde man eben nie schlau.

Der Abend kam schnell und nachdem das Mädchen ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und ihrem Vater zur Korrektur vorgelegt hatte, hatte sie endlich Zeit etwas Lustigeres zu machen. Also setzte sie sich im Wohnzimmer an den Couchtisch und begann zu malen. Ihr Leben war, seit sie Hogwarts besuchte, viel ruhiger geworden. Früher hatte man sie für Dämonenjagden eingespannt und nun war es nur der Schulstress, der sie umwerfen konnte.

Als ihr Bild fertig war, entschloss sie kurzerhand, dass Snapes kahle Wände ein wenig Farbe vertragen könnten. Daher wollte sie ihr Bild an die Wand im Wohnzimmer hängen. Mit einer Reißzwecke bewaffnet kletterte sie auf einen Stuhl um das Bild auch auf guter Höhe anbringen zu können. Sie den kalten Stein berührte, durchzuckte sie jedoch ein Schreck und sie erstarrte.

_Überall wo man hinsah war nur Dunkelheit. Man fühlte sich verloren. Doch plötzlich waren da zwei gelbe große Augen, die so tödlich aussahen, wie ein Todesfluch. Die zwei fussballgroßen Augen kamen immer schneller auf sie zu und langsam konnte man die Umrisse des Ungetüms erkennen. Auch der Ort wurde ein wenig leichter zu erahnen. Ein enger Tunnel und das Ding kam genau auf sie zu!_

Helena schrie auf und stolperte zurück. Dass sie auf einem Stuhl stand, hatte sie vergessen. Gott sei Dank war Snape in der Nähe gewesen und fing sein fallendes Kind rechtzeitig auf. Besorgt musterte er sie. Mittlerweile kannte er diese Zustände ja. Sie nannten sich Visionen und traten normalerweise nur auf, wenn sie etwas berührte, das mit dem Geschehnis zu tun hatte. Doch sie hatte nur die Wand berührt.

Vorsichtig trug er sie zum Sofa, wo er sie sachte hinlegte und schnell ein Glas Wasser holte. Helena zitterte am ganzen Körper, immer noch wegen dem Schock. Es dauerte ein kleines Bisschen, bis sie ihm endlich erklären konnte, was sie gesehen hatte. Das war früher auch nicht so gewesen, er war geduldiger mit Kindern geworden.

Wieder diese Schlange oder was auch immer es war. Es beunruhigte Severus sehr. Immerhin dachte er dabei immer an Nagini und es machte ihm Sorgen, dass sein Kind von dieser Schlange träumte.

Nachdem sich das Mädchen endlich wieder gefangen hatte, saßen die beiden noch eine Weile auf der Couch und lasen jeweils in einer Zeitschrift, die ihnen gefiel. Nach einer Weile wurde dies für Helena jedoch zu langweilig und sie sah verstohlen über den Rand des Papiers zu ihrem Vater. Alice hatte ja gesagt, sie solle üben. Also konzentrierte sie sich darauf, was ihr Dad wohl im Moment fühlte.

Severus bemerkte sehr wohl, dass seine Tochter ihn anstarrte, aber solange sie nichts wollte, hatte er keine Lust darauf einzugehen. Also ließ er sich nicht beirren und las weiter einen Fachartikel über den Wolfsbanntrank. Bisher hatte noch keiner geschafft die Schmerzen zu bekämpfen, die den Einnehmenden dennoch bei der Verwandlung plagten. Laut dem Artikel konnte keine Zutat den Schmerz lindern, was Severus unheimlich absurd fand. Natürlich musste es etwas geben, dachte er aufgebracht und schlug die Zeitschrift zu. Diese Idioten.

Dank ihrer Empathie merkte sie, dass ihr Dad aufgebracht war und es freute sie unheimlich, dass diese Übung so leicht war. Früher war es eher unkontrolliert gewesen. Dennoch hatte sie es gekonnt. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja beruhigen. Wie Alice das wohl machte? Konzentriert sah sie ihren Vater an und versuchte ihm irgendwie Ruhe zukommen zu lassen.

Anstatt Ruhe zu empfinden, wandte sich Severus verärgert zu seiner kleinen Tochter um. „Was soll das? Hab ich nicht ausdrücklich davor ermahnt mich als Übungsobjekt zu benutzen?", knurrte er.

Helena schluckte. Wieso merkte er, was sie tat? „Dad … ich …", begann sie zu stottern, doch er unterbrach sie grob, indem er sie am Handgelenk fasste und sie zu sich zog.

„DU bist wie IMMER unfolgsam! Langsam habe ich es satt ein solch ungehobeltes Kind aufzuziehen!", erklärte er unfreundlich und wütend.

Geschockt sah das Mädchen ihren Vater an und schon sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. „Es … tut mir leid … ich wollte nicht …"

„Du wolltest was nicht? Hier her kommen und mich lächerlich machen? Allein die Tatsache, dass du Gryffindor bist macht mich krank! Wie ich dieses Haus und seine Bewohner verabscheue!", brüllte er ungehalten und erhob sich. Da er Helena noch immer festhielt musste sie ebenso aufstehen. Als er merkte, dass er seine Hand noch ihr Handgelenk umklammerte, stieß er sie auf die Couch zurück.

Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Helena wusste gar nicht, was los war, geschweige denn, was sie tun sollte! Ihr Vater war aus unerfindlichem Grund nun völlig am Ausrasten. Es tat unheimlich weh, was er da sagte. Die junge Halliwell wollte einfach nur mehr weglaufen, doch sie traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie hatte doch nur etwas ausprobieren wollen.

„Och, heult das kleine Mädchen nun? Darf ich dir sagen, dass das nichts bringt, wenn man mit dir schimpft? Niemand hat Mitleid mit einem heulenden Kind! Nicht mal eigenen Eltern können dann erbarmen haben … du weißt ja gar nicht wie gut du es hast. Andere Kinder werden für Ungehorsam geschlagen, ja man schlägt sie sogar für Nichtigkeiten und dennoch überleben sie!", brüllte er und gestikulierte. Er war so wütend und aufgebracht wie noch nie. Und das völlig aus dem Nichts. „Aber vielleicht bist du gerade deswegen so, wie du bist!" Mit diesen Worten stand er plötzlich wieder vor ihr und zog sie unsanft hoch.

Sie zuckte sofort zusammen. Wollte er sie nun etwa schlagen? Sie spürte, was er vorhatte. „Hilfe", flüsterte sie und weinte stumm, als sie das wutverzerrte Gesicht ihres Vaters sah. Wieso tickte er plötzlich so aus?

So leise der Hilferuf auch war, wurde er erhört. Sofort erschien ein Glitzerregen und eine Gestalt trat heraus. „Stopp!", rief eine weibliche Stimme und Severus hielt inne.

„Sie schon wieder! Hat Dumbeldore keine Aufgaben für Sie, dass Sie andauernd in meinen Räumen erscheinen müssen?" Nun lenkte seine volle Wut auf die Wächterin des Lichts um und Helena sackte wimmernd auf die Couch.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Sie müssen sich beruhigen Severus! Und zwar sofort!", erklärte sie ruhig und hob die Hände zum Zeichen, dass sie nichts Böses wollte.

„Ihr glaubt wohl alle, dass ihr so toll seid oder? Mir sagen was ich tun soll … Ich bin keine Spielfigur, die man über das Schachbrett schiebt!", giftete er Alice an und war knapp daran ihr einen Fluch an den Hals zu jagen. Wieso sollte er die auch nicht tun? Grinsend zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Severus!", versuchte Alice ihn noch einmal zu Vernunft zu bringen. Doch es brachte nichts. „Helena!", gab die Wächterin hilfesuchend von sich.

Das Kind war zwar immer noch verstört, aber sie kapierte, dass ihre Hilfe gefragt war. Also hob sie ihre Hände und hoffte ihren Vater nicht in die Luft zu jagen. Gott sei Dank schaffte sie es wirklich nur ihn einzufrieren in seiner Bewegung.

Alice atmete erleichtert auf und trat nun an Severus heran um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren. „Habe ich dir nicht verboten so etwas schon zu üben? Und vor allem solltest du doch nicht an deinem Vater deine Versuche durchführen!", schimpfte die Wächterin. Doch es klang nicht wirklich richtig streng. Helena weinte schon genug, da wäre es unklug nun streng zu sein.

Tränenwegwischend sah sie zu der Frau. Dann war dieser Wutausbruch also ihr Verdienst. Oh Mann. Aber wenigstens wusste sie nun, dass ihren Vater keine Schuld traf. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren kann …" Ob er das ernst meinte, was er gesagt hatte? Bestimmt.

„Gott sei Dank war ich Rufnähe! Es hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt und dein Vater hätte einen Herzinfarkt erlitten … vielleicht sollte er mal zur Krankenschwester deswegen, oder einen blutdrucksenkenden Trank für sich selbst brauen", gab Alice laut zu bedenken und schritt um den erstarrten Snape. Sie hatte die Wut nun vollends von ihm genommen. Helena musste aufpassen mit ihren Übungen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach von hier verschwinden … oder zumindest ich … ich bringe ihm nur Unheil", murmelte das Mädchen und sah auf ihre Hände. Obwohl sie ihre Kräfte eingedämmt hatte, war sie immer noch eine Gefahr für ihn. Dabei wollte sie ihm nichts Böses, sie hatte ihn doch lieb.

„Nein! Du bleibst hier und versuchst einfach nicht mehr deine Kräfte an ihm auszutesten! Dann wird das schon werden. Mach dir keinen Kopf, wegen dem, was er gesagt hat. Man sagt im Ärger immer Dinge, die man nicht so meint. Und nun solltest du ihn auftauen …!", erklärte Alice und seufzte.

Das Mädchen nickte. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht. Sie wollte auch nicht wirklich von ihm weg, aber nur so wäre er sicher. Sie schniefte noch einmal, sprang dann vom Sofa und ging zu ihrem erstarrten Dad. Er sah immer noch ziemlich wütend drein, aber das lag wohl am Zauber. Schluckend hob sie ihre Hände und löste die Erstarrung.

Severus sackte sofort zusammen. Alice fing ihn noch rechtzeitig auf. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn zuerst zur Couch bringen sollen. So führte sie den blassen Tränkemeister nun zu der Sitzgelegenheit und half ihm sich hinzusetzen. Alice verschwand sofort in der Küche um etwas Tee zu kochen.

Helena trat langsam näher zu ihrem Dad und sah ihn schuldbewusst an. So krank und schwächlich hatte er das letzte Mal ausgesehen, als ihn wegen ihr ein Dämon angegriffen hatte. Immer war sie daran schuld, wenn es ihm schlecht erging. „Geht es dir gut? Es tut mir so leid!", murmelte sie schuldig und hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.

Seine Gedanken waren verwirrend, daher musste Severus sich erst sammeln um überhaupt zu kapieren, was eben geschehen war. War er wirklich ausgerastet und hatte rumgebrüllt? Beim Barte des Merlins war das peinlich. Mit zittrigen Fingern rieb er sich über die Stirn. Er hatte Sachen gesagt, die er eigentlich niemals sagen würde, teilweise nicht einmal daran denken. „Setz dich bitte!", flüsterte er, sah sie aber nicht an.

Sie nickte kurz und setzte sich dann vorsichtig zu ihm. Eigentlich hatte sie vor, Abstand zu ihm zu halten, doch dann entschied sie sich um und fiel ihm überraschend in die Arme. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich wusste nicht … Alice hatte Recht … Ich … Oh Dad!" Helena begann erneut zu weinen und wimmerte in Snapes Umhang.

Automatisch schlossen sich seine Arme um sie. Seine Hand fuhr ihren Rücken rauf und runter um sie damit zu trösten. Er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Immerhin hatte er noch immer nicht realisiert was passiert war. Es war fast so, als ob sein Körper gemacht hatte, was er wollte, nur dass er unheimliche Wut verspürt hatte. „Hoffentlich war dir das eine Lehre, dass man nur das tun soll, was einem ein Lehrer aufträgt", murmelte er sanft und sah zu ihr hinab. Er spürte wie sie nickte.

In diesem Moment kam Alice aus der Küche zurück und trug drei Tassen Tee bei sich. „Ja hoffentlich!", seufzte sie und ließ sich visavis von den beiden nieder, nachdem sie zwei Tassen vor den beiden auf dem Tisch positioniert hatte. „Wie geht es ihnen, Professor?", fragte sie besorgt und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

Da Helena immer noch in seinem Armen lag, was ihm im Moment eher peinlich erschien, da Alice da war, konnte er seine Tasse nicht nehmen. Daher löste er sich von ihr. Das Mädchen schnappte sich daher ein Polster und umschlang dieses. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass ihrem Dad solche Situationen noch immer nicht behagten wenn jemand dabei war.

„Mir geht es … besser als eben", erklärte er und nippte an dem Trank. Wenn in seine Nase nicht täuschte, dann hatte sie etwas Aufpäppeltrank hinzugefügt. Nun musste er etwas tun, was er nur ungern tat. „Vielen Dank, ich weiß nicht, was ich im Eifer der Wut getan hätte", gab er zu und sah zu Helena. Vermutlich hätte sie nun nicht mehr sitzen können, oder schlimmer. Schlimm genug dass er auf den Gedanken gekommen war sie zu schlagen.

„Nichts zu danken … Ich werde wohl das Training und den Unterricht etwas vorantreiben müssen, damit das hier nicht noch einmal passiert", seufzte die Wächterin und sah zu dem Kind, dass sich hinter dem Sofakissen zu verstecken versuchte. Es war ihr unheimlich peinlich was vorgefallen war. Alice Augen ruhten daher wieder mehr auf Severus, der immer noch recht blass erschien. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten aus seinem Gesicht. Noch rechtzeitig merkte die Frau, dass sie den Vater ihres Schützlings verträumt anstarrte. Sich selbst dafür rügend wandte sie ihren Blick in ihre Teetasse.

„Gute Idee", antwortete er murmelnd und sah zu Helena, die noch immer recht verstört drein sah. Nachher würde er wohl mit ihr reden müssen. Allein.

Alice verabschiedete sich rasch, da es ja schon recht spät war und Helena machte sich fertig fürs Bett. Es war heute einfach zu viel passiert, um mehr Zeit fürs Aufbleiben zu bitten. Nur allzu gerne würde sie sich in ihrem Bett verkriechen, nachdem was sie heute geleistet hatte.

Sie erledigte alles im Schnellgang, sodass sie ihrem Vater nicht in die Quere kam. Immerhin beschäftigte sie immer noch, was er gesagt hatte. In ihrem Bett konnte sie nun besser darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht mit allem was er gesagt hatte und er mochte sie wirklich nicht.

Severus gefiel die Tatsache nicht, dass seine Tochter in zu meiden schien. Eine Weile stand er vor ihrer Tür und dachte darüber nach was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte laut ausgesprochen, dass der das Haus der Löwen verachtete und dass er nichts dagegen hätte sie zu schlagen. Oh je, kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sie auch einfach in Ruhe lassen. Oder doch nicht? Seine Hand lag auf der Türschnalle und er konnte sich noch immer nicht entscheiden. Damals bei Lily hatte ein Wort gereicht um sie für immer zu verscheuchen. Ob nun dieser ganze Schwall an Worten das gleiche bewirkt hatte? Er musste es herausfinden und klären. Also nahm er sich zusammen und öffnete die Tür.

Als das Mädchen merkte, dass die Türe auf ging, wandte sie dieser den Rücken zu und tat als würde sie schlafen. Sie wollte nicht reden, auch wenn sie ihn fragen wollte, warum er Gryffindors hasste und ob er sie überhaupt mochte. Doch im Moment wollte sie einfach nicht.

Sie schlief schon. Es war ja auch ein harter Tag gewesen, dachte Severus und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Ob sie ihm jemals verzeihen würde? Auch wenn es ihre Magie war, die ihn so aufbrausen hatte lassen, er hätte sich besser unter Kontrolle haben sollen. Durch den Vorfall fühlte er sich so angreifbar. Vorsicht strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Er sollte sie wohl nicht mehr stören.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch", murmelte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Hoffentlich ergab sich morgen die Gelegenheit mit ihr zu reden.

Helena setzte sich auf, als die Türe zuging. Natürlich wusste sie das und am liebsten würde sie ihn zurück rufen. Aber es war wohl besser, wenn nicht. Also legte sie sich wieder hin um nun wirklich zu schlafen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Die Stimmen**

Auch wenn sie sich vorgenommen hatte mit ihm zu reden, oder ihm zumindest zuzuhören, entschied sie sich noch während der Nacht anders. Helena konnte kaum schlafen, also lag sie fast die ganze Nacht wach und dachte nach. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach früher wach werden als ihr Dad und einfach gehen. Es war ihr sowieso peinlich, dass sie schuld daran war, dass er so ausgetickt war.

Es war kein Leichtes früher als Severus Snape aufzuwachen, daher war es ungefähr fünf Uhr morgens, als das Mädchen aus dem Bett sprang und sich heimlich aus dem Zimmer schlich. Als sie ihren Dad im Wohnzimmer schlafend auf der Couch antraf, hielt sie inne. Anscheinend war er wieder einmal beim Lesen eingeschlafen.

Seufzend betrachtete sie ihn und dachte noch mal nach. Ein klein wenig Abstand würde nicht schaden. Aber er würde es bestimmt nicht gut heißen, wenn sie auf einmal weg wäre. Also schlich sie zurück und holte ein Stück Pergament auf dem sie eine kleine Nachricht für ihren Vater hinterließ, ehe sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begab.

„Hey, wolltest du nicht bei Snape übernachten? Was machst du dann hier", stellte Hermine verwirrt fest, als sie ihre Freundin in dem Bett neben sich sah. Helena hatte sich wieder ins Bett gelegt, da es unnötig war an einem Sonntag so früh wach zu sein.

Das Mädchen hatte gerade so schön geschlafen, als ihre Freundin sie weckte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch den Vorhang zuziehen sollen. Aber sie war noch zu müde dazu gewesen. „Hab ich doch! Aber ich … ähm hatte eben Lust etwas früher von dort zu verschwinden!", murmelte sie unverständlich in ihr Kissen.

Doch Hermine verstand genau, was sie sagte, oder vielleicht noch mehr. „Gab wohl wieder Streit, mhmm?", fragte sie besorgt und setzte sich auf Helenas Bettkante. War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass im Hause Snape/Halliwell der Haussegen schief hing. Sie sollten nur schnell genug alles klären, bevor Hermine wieder als Vermittlerin benutz wurde.

Schulterzuckend antwortete die junge Hexe und sah ihre Freundin nicht an. Sollte sie Hermine davon erzählen was geschehen ist? Immerhin war sie ja ihre beste Freundin. Also begann Helena seufzend zu berichten.

Als Severus erwachte, fühlte er wie steif sein Genick war. Er wurde schon zu alt dafür. Immer auf dem Sofa beim Lesen einzuschlafen konnte auf Dauer ja nicht gesund sein. Gähnend streckte er sich und hörte das unangenehme Knacken seiner steifen Gliedmaßen. Jaja, das Alter, dachte er schmerzlich. Wie spät es wohl schon war? Auf jeden Fall spät genug um aufzustehen. Helena schlief bestimmt auch noch.

Ihm waren noch immer nicht die richtigen Worte eingefallen. Vermutlich würde er ihr irgendetwas sagen, oder sie erst einmal zu Wort kommen lassen. Severus hasste es, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Daher hatte er bisher auch niemals etwas mit einer andere Frau gehabt. Er wüsste nie, was er zu tun hätte, oder zu sagen.

Doch er merkte erst, als er die Türe aufstieß, dass er sich keine weiteren Gedanken über irgendwas machen musste. Seine Tochter war nicht da. Ob sie schon wach war und zum Frühstück gegangen? Dieser Gedanken ließ ihn schmunzeln. Helena war keine Frühaufsteherin. Aber wo war sie nun schon wieder?

Severus fuhr sich durchs Haar und sah sich um, als würde er etwas suchen. Da entdeckte er auf dem Couchtisch eine kleine Nachricht. ‚_Bin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hab dich lieb, Helena_.' Snape verzog kurz seine Miene. Also war sie geflüchtet. Wenigstens hatte sie diesmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Vielleicht würde er sie ja doch beim Frühstücken antreffen. Aber zuerst brauchte er eine Dusche.

Hermine hatte ihre Freundin dazu gebracht, zum Frühstück mitzukommen. Vor allem weil die Jungs sicher wieder rumjammern würden. Sie hatten ja Nachsitzen müssen. Helena wollte außerdem wissen wie es Ron ging. Vielleicht kotzte er ja noch Schnecken.

Am Gryffindortisch erzählte Ron bereits seine Geschichte und alle lachten. Er hatte noch einen Schwall direkt vor Filch Füße gekotzt. Dieser war darüber nicht gerade glücklich gewesen. Ron hatte dafür alle Pokale im Pokalzimmer, die er zuvor schon poliert hatte, noch einmal putzen müssen. Das war gemein gewesen, aber was sollte man von Filch schon anderes erwarten.

Harry jedoch beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch sondern saß nur daneben und stocherte in seinem Müsli. Helena ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Und wie war dein Nachsitzen?", wollte sie freundlich wissen und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Er schien so nieder geschlagen.

Der Junge sah auf, murmelte etwas und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte bisher noch nicht einmal Ron erzählt, was passiert war. Diese Stimmen waren unheimlich gewesen, die er gehört hatte letzte Nacht. Erst nachdem Helena ihn drängte, flüsterte Harry ihr es zu. Er wollte Ron ja nicht stören. Der genoss es nämlich, einmal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. „Ich hab gestern eine seltsame Stimme gehört … und Lockhart nicht. Als ich dann gegangen bin war die Stimme immer noch da. Sie klang unfreundlich und mordlustig."

Das klang alles andere als gut, dachte das Mädchen und seufzte. Ob das etwas mit ihrer Vision zu tun hatte? Ach quatsch. Das war bestimmt nur Zufall, sonst hätte sie doch auch etwas gehört. „Und was hat die Stimme gesagt?", wollte sie neugierig wissen und sah den Jungen erwartungsvoll an.

Plötzlich lachte jemand hinter ihnen hämisch. „Vielleicht hat sie ja gesagt, dass die eigene Tochter eine verachtenswerte Gryffindor ist!" Draco grinste und seine Gorillas lachten brüllend auf. Sofort war alles um sie herum still geworden und alle beobachteten den feixenden Syltherin und das Gryffindor Mädchen, das sich sie langsam umwandte.

„Was hast du gesagt Malfoy?", fragte sie langsam und gefasst. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja verhört. Außerdem hatte ihr Dad ja mal gesagt, dass sie sich nicht hinreißen lassen sollte von Malfoy.

„Bist du schon so taub? Hat Daddy dir den Hintern so sehr versohlt, dass du nichts mehr hörst? Aber was will man schon sonst erwarten, wenn der eigene Vater einen hasst. Vermutlich wartet er nur darauf, dass er dich verstoßen kann, Bastard!", feixte Draco.

Auch der letzte Hogwartsschüler hatte nun mitbekommen, dass Malfoy gerade wieder einmal versuchte jemanden fertig zu machen. Langsam scharrten sich die Schaulustigen um sie.

„Was zum Teufel …?", wollte Ron wissen, der keine Ahnung hatte, was los war. Doch Hermine brachte ihn mit einem „Shht" zum Schweigen. Sie würden es den Jungen später erklären.

In Helena kochte es, doch sie durfte den Jungen das nicht zeigen, sonst würde er nur wieder triumphierend herumstolzieren. Doch sie wusste auch nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das war alles so peinlich. Hatten die Slytherin etwa alles durch den Kerker hallen hören?

Sogar die Lehrer hatten die Unruhe mitbekommen und beobachteten Aufmerksam den Auflauf. Severus war noch nicht erschienen, also wussten sie selbst nicht, worum es da gehen könnte.

„Ach, bist du sprachlos, Bastard? Wie süß. Vermutlich hat Daddy dich grün und blau geschlagen. So wie das gestern geklungen hat, muss es ja die ganze Schule gehört haben", gluckste er, „peinlicher als Wiesels Heuler!"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", zischte Helena und versuchte nicht, den Blonden in die Luft zu jagen. Harry stellte sich vor sich und blickte Draco abwertend an. „Was soll das? Ist dir langweilig, oder hat dein Daddy dich nicht lieb genug? Vermutlich wirst du immer geschlagen und versuchst es nur abzulenken, indem du Helena fertig machst."

„Halt dich da raus Potter!", knurrte Draco, während Crabbe und Goyle ihre Finger knacken ließen. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. Auch Ron gesellte sich zu seinem Freund und zückte seinen kaputten Zauberstab. Sofort fingen die Slytherins zu lachen an.

„Willst du uns nun mit Schnecken voll kotzen, Wiesel?", lachte Malfoy und krümmte sich vor Lachen. Helena kam das total gekünstelt und falsch vor.

Nun konnte Ron sich nicht mehr halten. Er stürzte auf Draco zu und wollte ihm ins Gesicht schlagen, doch Hermine schaffte es, den Rotschopf noch rechtzeitig zurück zu halten. „Er ist es nicht wert!", erklärte sie und warf Malfoy einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Aber ich bin mehr wert als ein Schlammblut!", spuckte er ihr förmlich vor die Füße. Das Tuscheln um sie alle herum erstarb und alle starten Draco wie einen Aussätzigen an. Hatte er es eben gewagt so ein Wort zu benutzen? Die Slytherins lachten natürlich, aber die anderen Hausschüler hatten kein Verständnis dafür.

„Mr. Malfoy, was ist in Sie gefahren?", ertönte McGonagalls Stimme entsetzt. Die Menge teilte sich, denn die Lehrer hatten beschlossen einzuschreiten. „Ich denke, dass es nicht reichen wird ihnen nur Punkte abzuziehen! Sie werden Nachsitzen und das für eine gewisse Zeit!"

„Minerva, ich denke, dass es immer noch meine Aufgabe ist, einen Schüler meines Hauses zu bestrafen!" Nun war auch Snape endlich da. Er hatte nicht viel mitbekommen, aber das Malfoy mal wieder Streit suchte und unter anderem schon wieder dieses Wort benutzt hatte war klar. „Mr. Malfoy, folgen Sie mir in mein Büro! Sofort!" Severus wandte sich um, sah aber vorher noch kurz nach Helena. Sie hatte sich wenigstens gut benommen.

Draco folgte mit verzogener Miene. Doch bevor er an den Schülern allen vorbei war, zückte er unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine Müslischüssel auf Helenas Kopf landen. Da Severus schon aus dem Raum war, merkte er es nicht mehr und Helena schwor sich natürlich Rache.

Der Tag hätte so schön werden können. Doch leider musste Helena nun nicht nur Harry und Ron erklären, was Malfoy gemeint hatte, sondern auch den anderen ausweichen, die deswegen rumnervten. Die Slytherins wusste natürlich was los war. Auch die Hufflepuffs, deren Gemeinschaftsraum ja ebenso irgendwo im Kerker war. Anscheinend hatte ihr Vater gestern so laut gebrüllt, dass man es durch die Wände hatte hören können. Das war so peinlich, dass sie sich einfach in ihrem Bett verkroch. So ein Mist. Wieso konnte man nicht einmal eine Lektion auf einfache Weise lernen?

Plötzlich erschien ein Glitzerregen und Alice stand mit unergründlicher Miene vor Helenas Bett. „Bereit für die nächste Stunde?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Als sie sah, dass Helena sich nicht rührte, setzte sie sich aufs Bett und fuhr dem Mädchen übers Haar. „So schlimm?"

Als Antwort kam nur ein gegrummeltes „Mhmm". Helena hatte keine Lust jetzt zu üben, geschweige denn mit jemanden zu reden. Wieso konnte man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Hättest du mit Severus darüber geredet, wäre das heute beim Frühstück nicht passiert, das weißt du oder? Und nun komm. Was einen nicht tötet, macht einen nur stärker! Und Malfoy hat dich weder angegriffen noch versucht dich zu töten!", erklärte Alice.

Seufzend stützte Helena sich auf ihre Arme und sah Alice an. „Er hat mir ein Müsli über den Kopf gekippt!"

„Oh … aber … Ach komm. Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich dir einen lustigen Weg zeige, dich zu rächen, kommst du dann mit mir mit?" Das musste Alice nicht zweimal fragen. Sofort war Helena lernbereit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gefangen**

Der September schritt voran und wurde zum Oktober. Helena schaffte es die ganze Zeit über ihrem Dad aus dem Weg zu gehen, ebenso Schule und Alice Unterricht unter einem Hut zu bringen. Aber wenigstens konnte sie mit Alice einen Plan ausarbeiten, der ihr nicht nur Rache versprach, sondern auch dafür garantierte, dass ihr Dad nicht auf ihre Spur kam. Und das gefiel ihr.

Der Plan ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Daher war es ihr besonders in Snapes Unterricht schwer, Folge zu leisten. Doch Severus ermahnte sie nie. Helena vermutete, dass er nicht weiter Gerüchte aufwerfen wollte. Denn anscheinend hatte es nichts gebracht Draco einen Haufen Punkte abzuziehen und Strafarbeit zu verteilen. Und getuschelt wurde immer noch.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", bat Helena leise, aber bedrohlich, so wie sie es von ihrem Vater kannte. Doch leider löste das nur Gelächter bei den älteren Slytherins aus. Eine Horde von Schlangen hatte sie auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgepasst. Die Jungen hatten ihre Tasche entwendet und warfen sie nun umher. Anscheinend waren sie der Meinung, dass wenn Snape seine Tochter nicht mochte, dass man sie ja dann ärgern konnte.

„Och, hat das kleine Mädchen die Schnauze voll von uns? Oh! Das ist uns aber egal!", feixte ein Dunkelhaariger Slytherin, der gerade ihre Tasche in den Händen hielt.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!", rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Alle Köpfe fuhren herum. Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab da und sah ziemlich entschlossen aus.

„Justin! Los hol einen Lehrer oder so!", rief sie dem Jungen zu, doch dieser schien das hier selbst regeln zu wollen.

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern!", erklärte Justin Finch-Fletchey mit fester Stimme.

„Buhu, ein kleines Kind will ein anderes kleines Kind retten. Wie niedlich! Am besten wir sperren beide in Filchs Besenkammer!", erklärte ein anderer Junge und entwaffnete den Hufflepuff plötzlich. Nun packten die anderen die Kinder einfach am Kragen und zerrten sie zu der Besenkammer, die ganz in der Nähe war.

„Hey, das könnt ihr nicht machen!", brüllte Helena und versuchte sich zu wehren und dem Jungen, der sie festhielt, zu treten. Doch er wusste, wie er sie am besten festhielt. „HILFE!"

Doch es half alles nichts. Schon fanden sich die Kinder im Dunklen wieder. „Naja, es war einen Versuch wert, nicht?", seufzte Justin und ließ sich auf einem ungewandten Eimer nieder.

Das Mädchen hämmerte indes gegen die Türe. „Danke, dass du helfen wolltest, aber du hättest davon laufen sollen, als ich es dir geraten hatte." Sie war nicht sauer, zumindest nicht auf den Hufflepuff. Was dachten diese blöden Slytherins eigentlich? Wenn ihr Vater davon erfahren würde! Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln. Sie klang ja schon langsam wie Malfoy.

„Ich konnte dich doch nicht alleine lassen! Ich .. wollte doch nur helfen!", erklärte der Junge verlegen und lief leicht rot an. Gut, dass es dunkel war und Helena das nicht sah. Doch sie konnte fühlen, dass dem Burschen anderes durch den Kopf ging. Normalweise kannte sie das nur von Harry.

Dass es einem Severus Snape schnell mal an Geduld fehlte war klar. Aber seit Helena mal wieder ihren Weg weit weg dem seinen suchte, mangelte es ihm umso mehr an der Gabe dumme Schüler und Unverständnis hin zu nehmen.

Vor allem die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste wo sie sich herum trieb, kratzte an seinen Nerven. Nicht, dass er ein Kontrollfreak wäre, aber die Slytherins steckten in letzter Zeit oft ihre Köpfe zusammen und er könnte schwören, dass er einmal den Namen Halliwell vernommen hatte. Daher hatte er einen davon nachsitzen lassen, weil er versucht hatte einen Schrumpftrank zu klauen und wollte die Möglichkeit nutzen etwas aus dem Schüler heraus zu bekommen. Doch es stellte sich als unmöglich heraus.

So musste er den Kerl ziehen lassen und feststellen, dass wieder Freitag war. Vermutlich würde sie wieder nicht kommen. Doch diesmal würde er nicht warten, beschloss Severus. Diesmal musste er nach ihr suchen. Also brach er auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Doch schon nach einer Weile kam ihm eine Horde breit grinsender Slytherins entgegen die ihn überschwänglich nett grüßten. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, sondern nickte nur und nahm eine Abkürzung in den siebten Stock.

Dort traf er zufällig auf Potter. Naja, wenigstens jemand, der Helena verlässlich heraus bringen konnte. „Mr. Potter! Könnten Sie Helena ausrichten, dass ich hier warte? Es eilt!" Tat es nicht, aber das Mädchen würde sonst nur unnötig trödeln.

Harry sah von seinem Quidditchbuch auf. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle gewesen. Ron und Hermine waren schon vorgegangen, weil er noch auf Helena hatte warten wollen. Doch sie war nicht gekommen. „Ähm, verzeihen Sie Sir, aber Helena ist nicht im Turm", erklärte der Jung kleinlaut und sah zu dem großen Mann hinauf.

Überrascht huschte Severus Braue nach oben. Sie war doch nicht etwa wieder abgehauen? Nein, das war ja durch den Zauber unmöglich. Wo war sie also? „Wann haben Sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen, Harry?", fragte er nun etwas persönlicher. Zuvor hatte er sich natürlich versichert, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

Überrascht seinen Vornamen zu hören, öffnete Harry den Mund, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Der Tränkemeister, der ihn letztes Jahr noch so gehasst hatte, schien nun ein wenig seinen Hass vergessen zu haben. „In der vierten Stunde. Denn zu V.g.d.d.K war sie schon nicht mehr da", erinnerte sich Harry und nickte dann um seine Worte zu bestätigen.

Nun wurde Severus misstrauisch. Hatte sie etwa schon wieder etwas angestellt? Aber sie konnte doch nicht aus dem Schloss beamen. Wo sollte sie also sein? Sein erster Gedanken galt natürlich dem Wald. Der musste für seine Tochter ja unheimlich anziehend wirken. Aber wieso sollte sie am helllichten Tag während des Unterrichts einen solchen Ausflug starten?

„Aber Sir, falls es Sie beruhigt und Helenas Strafe vermindert: Wir haben in Verteidigung nur über Lockharts Lieblingsparfüms geredet!", seufzte der kleine Potter und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das sollte ihn beruhigen? Zu erfahren, dass die Schüler nichts Sinnvolles lernten? Es war doch von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass mit Lockhart etwas nicht stimmte. Würde denn jemals wieder ein guter Lehrer V.g.d.d.K unterrichten? Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung wo sie sein könnte?"

„Nein, tut mir leid Sir!", murmelte Harry. Er schämte sich irgendwie dafür, dass er nicht gleich nach seiner Freundin gesucht hatte. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und spitzte die Ohren. Da war wieder diese Stimme.

Severus bemerkte die Anspannung des Jungen kaum. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Gut, dass Helena das Armband immer trug, das er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. „Zeige mir Helena!", befahl er dem Stab. „Nun denn Mr. Potter, danke für ihre Auskunft!"

Harry hörte nicht zu, er eilte nur schnell zu einer Wand und drückte sein Ohr gegen die kühle Mauer. Kam das Geräusch etwa von da hinten? Irgendetwas wollte das Ding töten.

„Mr. Potter?" Nun hatte Snape bemerkt, dass Harry irgendetwas beunruhigte. Er lauschte nun, hörte aber nichts außer den typischen Geräuschen, die ein altes Schloss nun mal von sich gab. „Was haben Sie denn?"

Wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass Snape noch da stand? Wie sollte er das nun erklären, wenn er wie Ron und Hermine die Stimme nicht hören konnte. Langsam ging er von der Wand weg. „Ich …ich dachte ich hätte etwas gehört", stammelte der Junge. Irgendwie musste er nun ablenken. „Ähm, kann ich mitkommen um Helena zu suchen?" Die Stimme war irgendwo nach unten verschwunden, also musste er sowieso ein Stück mit Snape gehen.

Severus hob zwar argwöhnisch die Augenbraue, sagte aber erst einmal nichts. Nachher wäre noch Zeit genug dafür. Zuerst musste er seine Tochter suchen.

Helena seufzte. Sie hatte aufgegeben gegen die Türe zu hämmern. Das war doch bescheuert! Wieso hatte sie diese Typen nicht alle verhext, dann würden sie nicht hier drinnen sitzen. Vor allem war es ihr ein wenig unheimlich, dass Justin sie zu beschützen versuchte. Er versuchte nämlich andauernd ihr einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde.

Genervt rutschte sie den umgedrehten Eimer, auf dem sie platzgenommen hatte, weg von dem Hufflepuff und lehnte nun an der Mauer. Sofort zuckte sie zusammen. Da war wieder dieses Zischen und sie sah erneut dieses fette Monster. Diesmal dauerte es jedoch nur ein paar Sekunden und war weniger furchteinflößend.

„Ist etwas?", fragte Justin besorgt und rutschte wieder näher zu ihr um einen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Platzangst oder Angst vorm Dunkeln. Er wollte nur sichergehen, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Alles in Ordnung", murmelte die junge Halliwell und grübelte, was diese Visionen wohl zu bedeuten hatten. Hoffentlich würden sie hier bald raus kommen. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf und schüttelte somit den Arm des Jungen ab. Da die Kammer klein war, war sie mit zwei Schritten bei der Tür. Doch sie hielt inne. Ihre Schritte verursachten seltsame Geräusche. Es klang so, als würde sie in einer Wasserlake stehen.

Severus eilte in die Richtung, die der Zauberstab vorgab und gelangte somit prompt in den zweiten Stock. Doch er hielt inne und Harry wäre fast in ihn gekracht, weil er laufen musste. Wieso war der Gang überflutet? War etwa Helena daran schuld?

Zielstrebig schritt er auf die Tür zu aus, dem das Wasser drang. Die alte Mädchentoilette, die keiner mehr benutzte, weil ein Geist darin einfach nur nervte: Die maulende Myrte.

Severus stieß die Türe zur Mädchentoilette auf, doch es war niemand darin. Nur die Wasserhähne waren alle bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht und das Wasser suchte seinen Weg aus den verstopften Becken. Das würde Filch ja mal wieder eine riesige Freude bereiten.

Mit einem Zauberstabwink schlossen sich alle Wasserhähne und der Wasserfluss verebbte. Doch Helena schien nicht hier zu sein. Aber warum? Hatte der Zauberstab ihn nicht hierher geführt?

Harry war nicht mit in die Toilette gegangen. Er lauschte angespannt, ob er die Stimme noch einmal hören würde, doch da war nichts mehr. Nur ein leises Hämmern und Hilferufe. Also eilte er zu einer Tür, die wohl zu Filch Besenkammer führte. Auch hier war überall das Wasser. Er rüttelte an der Tür, doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Leider hatte er seinen Zauberstab im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen. „Hallo? Ist da jemand drinnen?"

Helena hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als sie Schritte vernahm und erneut gegen die Tür klopfte. „Hilfe!" Als sich dann jemand meldete, lachte sie erleichtert. „Harry bist du das? Hol uns hier raus!"

„Helena? Wie kommst du da rein und wer ist wir?", rief Harry durch die Tür und rüttelte erneut daran. Da war nichts zu machen. Sie war verschlossen.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren!", erklärte Snape streng. Er war aus der Toilette getreten und hatte Harry und ebenso das Klopfen gehört. „Alohomora!", sagte er und die Tür schwang auf.

Sofort sprang Helena ihrem Vater in die Arme. „Hab ich dir jemals gesagt, dass ich dich lieb habe!", erklärte sie. Das Mädchen war unheimlich froh endlich frei zu sein.

Justin kam hinter ihr aus der Besenkammer und sah ein wenig bedrückt aus, als er Snape sah. „Guten Abend, Sir!", murmelte er.

Harrys Augen spuckten Feuer. Was tat dieser Hufflepuff mit seiner Freundin in einer Besenkammer? Doch er traute sich vor Snape nichts zu sagen, also sah er Justin einfach nur böse an.

Sowohl Severus, als auch Helena entging der Blickwechsel der beiden Jungen nicht. Während Helena verwirrt war, gefiel es Snape überhaupt nicht, dass sich jetzt schon zwei Jungs in ihrer Nähe so aufführten. Hoffentlich würde Helena nicht so wie Phoebe werden.

„Und nun erklär mir bitte, wie du da rein gekommen bist?", brach Severus das Schweigen, da ihm nicht gefiel, was hier geschah.

„Wir ähm … da waren … ähm …" Die junge Halliwell wusste nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte. Immerhin war es perfekt sich auch an diesen Slytherins mit der Methode von Alice zu rächen.

„Ein Haufen Slytherins hatte Helena geärgert. Ich wollte ihr helfen, aber dann haben sie uns unserer Zauberstäbe beraubt und uns hier eigenschlossen", erklärte Justin sofort, da er keinen Ärger mit Snape wollte. Helena unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Slytherins? Das würde Ärger für sie bedeuten, so viel stand fest. „Ihr werdet alles Versäumte nachholen und nun geht Essen!", befahl der Tränkemeister. Harry und Justin, die sich immer noch spezielle Blicke zu warfen, hörten sofort auf ihn und gingen in Richtung Halle davon. Nur Helena blieb bei ihrem Dad. Das war ihm nur recht.

Elly, die Hauselfe, hatte Severus und Helena nur zu gerne etwas gekocht und so konnten die beiden in Snapes Räumen speisen. Die junge Halliwell hatte unheimlichen Hunger, weil sie das Mittagessen über ja eingesperrt war.

„Willst du nun mit mir reden? Oder muss noch Zeit vergehen und dich wieder jemand einsperren?", scherzte Severus trocken, nachdem die beiden ihre Teller abgeräumt hatten. Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er sie an und merkte, wie sie leicht rot wurde.

„Das war keine Absicht. Ich hatte viel zu tun!", verteidigte sie sich und umarmte ihren Dad, „wie könnte ich denn dich ignorieren?"

Severus verkniff sich jegliches Kommentar sondern genoss einfach nur die Umarmung von seiner Tochter. „Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass das was ich gesagt habe, nicht wirklich so gemeint war", versuchte er zu erklären. Doch Helena winkte ab. Sie wollte davon nichts hören. Hauptsache sie war aus diesem Raum draußen.


End file.
